Gue Bukan Humu! 4 : Perjamuan Penuh Kenistaan
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Hari Manga Fair seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kaito, Gakupo, dan kawan-kawan lainnya. Lalu semua bencana mengerikan ini pun tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. (lemon scene in chp 4.) #HomoKalianSemua
1. Persiapan Dimulai

**Shion Kaito** terus kepikiran mengenai apa yang telah dia lalui selama ini. Ini sudah memasuki satu tahun setelah kejadian konyol yang mengawali hubungan terlarang... gak, hubungan nistanya dengan **Kamui Gakupo** , teman-kelas-sebelah yang bahkan awalnya tidak begitu dia kenal. Tapi gara-gara taruhan gila itu, dia akhirnya kenal—bahkan sampai pacaran!

Dia mulai berpikir, apakah dia sendiri menikmati hubungan ini. Selama ini dia terus-terusan mengelak dari tuduhan orang yang menganggapnya humu. Ya, dia melakukannya entah apakah karena gengsi, atau karena tuntutan dari judul cerita ini. _Author_ sendiri mulai meragukannya.

" _Kaito-san!"_

"Hah?" Kaito lagi berbicara dengan **Kagamine Len** , sohib sejawat sehidup sematinya, lewat telepon. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah dan dia harus mendengar Len berteriak di telepon.

" _Hehee, karena dia lagi kehabisan kuota dan gak ada pulsa, jadi Gakupo-san titip pesan sama aku tadi,"_ ucap Len. _"Aku bilang padanya tentang Manga Fair itu. Dia mau ikut loh!"_

"Hah? Len? Kenapa kau bilang—"

" _Hush, hush..."_ Len memotong ucapan Kaito, seolah dia bisa menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh cowok itu. _"Bukannya kau sudah bilang gak bakal rahasia-rahasiaan lagi sama dia? Jadi yaudah, karena dia tanya juga awalnya. Makanya aku bilang aja kalau aku dan kau mau pergi ke Manga Fair."_

Kaito pun kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Aku juga bilang kalau guru les privatmu ikut."_

"Len, apa kau harus sejujur itu padanya?" Oke, sekarang Kaito bingung apakah dia harus menyesal atau merasa terbantu karena sudah curhat dengan cowok berambut kuning itu beberapa hari silam.

" _Jelas dong! Ini demi hubungan kalian yang sering berada di ambang kehancuran cuma gara-gara sifatmu yang sok misterius itu!"_ Len sewot. _"Jangan khawatir, aku gak berbicara yang berlebihan kok."_

"Seharusnya memang begitu!"

Len terdengar tertawa di seberang sambungan telepon. _"Yaudah, aku cuma mau bilang itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang,_ byebye _!"_

Kaito langsung menutup sambungan telepon tanpa merasa harus menjawab salam perpisahan cowok berambut kuning itu. Dia menghela napas, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Sepertinya Manga Fair akan terasa amat berat untukku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Gue Bukan Humu! 4 : Perjamuan Penuh Kenistaan**

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya**.

Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Full-lemon di _chapter_ 4! AKHIRNYA /dipenggal/ Shounen-ai, yaoi, homo, dan sejenisnya. Bahasa dialog tidak baku. Masih sama anehnya dengan seri GBH sebelumnya. Disarankan untuk membaca seri sebelumnya supaya gak bingung.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 . Persiapan Dimulai**

* * *

Beberapa bulan dari sekarang adalah hari di mana hubungan terlarang... hubungan nista Kaito dan Gakupo resmi _anniv_ satu tahun. Yang mana itu berarti sekarang mas-mas ganteng kesayangan kita ini sudah kelas 3 dan siap menghadapi ujian nasional. Entah ada angin apa, sesuatu telah membuat Kaito tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan hal itu.

"—jadi, pada dasarnya, interaksi sosial memiliki makna 'melakukan komunikasi terhadap orang lain dan mendapatkan—"

Berpangku dagu, tatapan Kaito mengarah lurus pada tulisan-tulisan buku yang sedang **Dex Raleighski** , sang guru les privat, bacakan, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang ke udara. Dia tidak fokus. Konsentrasinya sibuk ngalor-ngidul ke sana-kemari.

"—namun ketika seseorang mendapatkan respon negatif dari lingkungan sekitarnya, maka secara naluriah dia akan berhenti melakukan komunikasi dan cenderung memberikan reaksi yang negatif pula seperti marah atau malah cenderung menutup diri." Dex mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan akhirnya sadar bahwa dari tadi Kaito sedang melamun. "Kaito."

"Uh? Hah, apa?" Cowok berambut biru itu sempat salah tingkah karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan. "M-maaf, Dex-sensei."

Sepertinya Kaito sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Dex dengan _sensei_. Dan Dex tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan mengubah panggilannya pada Kaito dari "Shion" menjadi "Kaito", dengan alasan supaya lebih akrab. Dex malah sempat terpikir mungkin dia akan menyuruh Kaito berhenti memanggilnya _sensei_ dalam waktu dekat.

Trus untuk apa dari awal Kaito memanggil Dex dengan _sensei_ kalau pada akhirnya dia disuruh jangan memanggilnya begitu lagi? Yah, biarkanlah mereka berkreasi.

"Ada yang lagi dipikirkan?" tanya Dex. Tangannya membenarkan kerah jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan, sementara kedua mata keemasannya menatap lurus pada Kaito.

"Err... sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Saya hanya tiba-tiba teringat dengan sesuatu."

Dex mengangguk-angguk, kemudian dia memperhatikan ujung-ujung kertas dari buku yang dia pegang. "Menurutku, kau kelihatan kayak kurang tidur. Makanya kau jadi susah fokus."

Kaito terdiam beberapa menit. "Biasalah, _gamer_ ," jawab Kaito sesingkat mungkin. Malam tadi dia sibuk begadang karena ada _event_ yang harus dia tamatkan sesegera mungkin. Makanya dia baru tidur setelah sadar bahwa dia sudah melewatkan waktu 4 jam dari jadwal tidurnya yang biasa berada di kisaran pukul 10 malam.

"Ohh, main _game_ apa?"

"Dota."

"Dota? _Username_ -mu apa? Siapa tahu kita bisa main dalam satu tim."

"Attakaito."

"Aku DexAlones. Kau pakai nama apa? Kapan-kapan, mungkin kita bisa turnamen?"

Kemudian mereka pun terdiam.

"Oh iya. Tadi katanya kau teringat dengan sesuatu? Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Dex memutuskan untuk menjadi kepo karena jujur saja, dari awal perjumpaan mereka, Dex sudah menganggap Kaito sebagai orang yang menarik. Apa? Kalian mengira Dex itu homo? Entahlah, nanti dia bakal bilang sendiri kok.

Kaito memperhatikan raut wajah Dex dalam sesaat. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Pasalnya dari tadi, yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya tidak jelas. Kadang dia memikirkan Gakupo, tapi kadang dia juga memikirkan apakah malam ini Len sungguh-sungguh ingin memberinya _rare_ _item_ seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin.

"... memikirkan pacarmu?"

Kaito pun tercenung. Sejujurnya Kaito memang merasa bahwa yang Dex maksud _pacar_ itu adalah Gakupo yang dilihatnya beberapa bulan silam. Apakah tidak apa-apa, kalau dia jujur? Kadang Kaito masih takut kalau kekonyolan yang dimilikinya ini akan membuatnya dihina... walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih takut kalau justru semua ini akan membuat dirinya maupun Gakupo akan terluka.

Heh, sejak kapan dia jadi sangat perhatian dengan cowok sableng itu?

"Uhm. Yah... begitulah..." Menarik satu napas, Kaito memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Dex-sensei tahu kalau saya berpacaran dengan... cowok?"

 _Klik_.

Suara mekanik pulpen menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi. Oke, Kaito merasa gila karena menanyakannya. Apalagi sepertinya suaranya tadi terdengar nyaring. Ah, sudahlah. Dia terlanjur melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Toh, tidak ada juga orang di sekitar mereka yang menyadari pertanyaan sinting yang Kaito lontarkan tadi selain Dex sendiri.

Sementara Dex pun tampak bingung. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan, tapi sebenarnya lebih mengarah pada ketakjuban. Mungkin dia tidak menduga keberanian Kaito yang mempertanyakan hal itu. Terlalu berani, malah. Apa mungkin penjelasan yang dia berikan pada cowok itu sebelumnya mengenai dirinya yang mempelajari tentang gay di masa lalu itu sudah menenangkan Kaito? Yang membuat cowok berambut biru itu yakin, bahwa Dex pasti tidak akan meng- _judge_ kelainan yang dia miliki begitu saja?

Apapun itu, Dex harus segera menjawab supaya Kaito tidak tersinggung. "Tahu dong. Cowok yang ketemu sama aku di jalan waktu itu pacarmu, 'kan? Setelah kau menemaniku membeli kado."

Kaito tidak menjawab. Gelagatnya terang-terangan gelisah, tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang. "Apa... sensei gak jijik?"

"Buat apa aku jijik?" Reaksi spontan yang Dex lemparkan sama sekali membuat Kaito tersentak. Seolah memang sudah terprogram sedemikian rupa. "Yah, untuk manusia awam lainnya, itu mengejutkan. Terutama untuk cowok normal, mereka memang akan cenderung jijik kalau mengenal kau yang sebenarnya."

"Trus kenapa...?" _Terutama untuk cowok normal?_ Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya Dex itu...

"Hahaha, setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku gak bisa bilang aku ini normal atau enggak—berhubung aku gak pernah pacaran. Gak pernah kepikiran sampai situ sih," ucap Dex geli, sepertinya dia paham maksud Kaito. "Yah, kau tahu alasannya. Karena ada yang lagi aku tunggu juga."

"Ah, masalah cewek itu ya..." Kaito pun mengerutkan dahi selagi cowok berambut perak itu masih tersenyum seolah itu memang bukan hal aneh untuknya. "Tapi kenapa reaksi sensei tenang banget? Apa sensei pernah ketemu dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Uhm. Aku dan teman-temanku pernah semacam melakukan survei di beberapa kampus. Kami ketemu banyak sampel, jadi aku gak kaget lagi." Lalu Dex tertawa lagi. "Tapi gak ada yang sepolos kau."

"Sepolos...?"

"Kau gak perlu tahu takaran polos yang aku maksud seperti apa. Yang pasti harus kau tahu adalah bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk gak mendiskriminasi... eh, 'keunikan' yang kau miliki. Santai aja sama aku, anggaplah biasa."

Kaito tercenung mendengar penjelasan Dex. Apakah cowok ini benar-benar bisa dia percaya? Selama ini orang yang memang benar-benar mendukung hubungan nistanya dengan Gakupo hanya Len. Tambah satu orang memang sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Kaito, kau capek? Aku capek sih, jadi mungkin hari ini sampai sini aja dulu," balas Dex mengalihkan topik. Lalu dia tertawa. Sementara Kaito masih tetap diam.

Setelah keheningan di antara mereka seakan menghentak kesadaran Kaito, akhirnya cowok manis itu menjawab. "Uhm, oke..."

"Kaito, kau suka baca manga? Datang ke Manga Fair gak?" Tiba-tiba Dex mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, yang di taman kota itu, 'kan?"

Dex mengangguk. Dia jadi ikut tersenyum karena wajah Kaito mulai terlihat berseri-seri. "Aku cuma bisa berangkat di hari pertama sih, soalnya di hari kedua aku ada urusan."

"Oh, saya—ehem, datang bawa teman."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku datang sendirian loh. Ada yang mau kucari soalnya. Siapa tahu ada."

Kaito tidak menjawab. Lalu dia melihat Dex beranjak dari bangku perpustakaan, dan pamit, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Kau gak apa-apa aku tinggal di sini, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku gak bakal apa-apa, sensei. Aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Hahaha, oke. Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Dex pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito setelah berpamitan dengan cowok berambut biru itu.

Dan ini semua terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi, dan Kaito terkejut mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berdiri di dekat kelas. "Gakupo?"

"Huh?" Cowok berambut ungu itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Hei, Kaito."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Kaito berjalan menghampiri Gakupo.

"Gak juga."

"Berarti lama?"

Gakupo memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Habis ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Gak tau mau ke mana. Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm... ke mana ya?" Gakupo memangkas jarak di antara mereka, sehingga dia sudah tepat berada di samping Kaito. Lalu tangannya merangkul bahu Kaito. "Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan sama kamu."

"Bahasanya gak usah gitu-gitu amat dong." Kaito malu sendiri mendengar Gakupo berucap demikian, tapi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Karena aku mulai lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

"Ah, kalau masalah makanan, aku tahu kita harus ke mana!"

"Ke mana?"

Gakupo tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan polos itu. "Yang pasti banyak makanan kesukaanmu di sana. Percayalah kau akan menyukainya."

Entah mengapa Kaito berpikir wajahnya menghangat melihat seringai khas di wajah Gakupo. Dia merasa cowok itu jadi terlihat semakin tampan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. "T-terserah kaulah."

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Kaito teringat dengan ucapan Len tadi malam. Dia merasa kurang nyaman jika bukan dia sendiri yang mengajak Gakupo. Maka dia pun mengungkit masalah Manga Fair itu, "Gakupo, kau benar-benar mau pergi ke Manga Fair besok?"

"Karena kau berangkat, jadi aku merasa aku juga harus ikut."

"Uhm..." Kaito kehabisan kata-kata. Dan tampaknya Gakupo bisa menangkap kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Kaito.

Dan dia salah paham.

"Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku ini terlalu protektif atau bagaimana. A-aku juga penasaran apa sebenarnya Manga Fair itu, dan berhubung kau juga pastinya sering ke acara-acara seperti itu, jadi aku pikir sekalian saja aku ikut denganmu."

Kaito pun berkedip beberapa kali. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benaknya mengenai Gakupo yang terlalu protektif atau apapun itu sebutannya. Dia hanya kaget karena jarang-jarang Gakupo menunjukkan ketertarikan pada acara apapun yang berhubungan dengan anime. Biasanya cowok pemain basket itu hanya akan menyerahkan penjagaan Kaito pada Len.

" _Len, tolong jaga Kaito dari segala macam bentuk... yah, kau tahulah, 'bahaya'. Aku gak mau dia kenapa-kenapa."_

" _Hahaha, sip! Aku paham kok!"_

Kaito hanya bisa _face_ - _palm_ saat dia mendengarkan cerita Len mengenai apa yang biasanya terjadi ketika mereka berdua akan datang ke sebuah festival anime... atau festival Jepang. Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya bagaimana.

Segera cowok bertampang manis itu tersadar bahwa dia terlalu lama diam. Jadi dia spontan menjawab jujur sambil tertawa pelan, "Oh, ayolah! Aku gak pernah berpikiran gitu kok!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

Kemurungan yang sempat tampak samar di wajah Gakupo pun tersingkirkan oleh sebuah senyum simpul. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Lalu tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Kaito teringat sesuatu. "Oh, Gakupo! Tunggu, aku lupa mengembalikan buku catatan Miki-san!"

"Besok ajalah. Dia pasti sudah pulang."

"Enggak. Dia ikut ekskul kesenian, dan hari ini mereka sedang ada pertemuan."

"Kau tahu sekali."

Kaito tidak menjawab melainkan berbalik kembali ke sekolah tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Sambil berjalan, dia berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tasnya. Dia pun bertemu dengan orang yang sedang dia cari di koridor utama. Dia segera memanggil cewek berambut merah ceri itu, "Miki-san!"

"Hah? Oh, Kaito-kun," sahut **Furukawa Miki** menoleh pada Kaito yang mendekatinya. "Baru aja aku mau mencarimu."

"Maaf, aku hampir aja lupa! Untung Miki-san belum pulang!" Kaito memberikan buku catatan pada cewek itu. Dia tersenyum. "Makasih banyak ya!"

Miki mengangguk singkat. "Oh, iya. Kaito-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kenal Utatane Piko gak?"

"Cuma pernah dengar namanya. Kenapa?"

"... uhm, gak apa-apa. Siapa tahu kau kenal."

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Miki pun pergi dari tempatnya. Kaito hanya menggaruk belakang kepala. "Itu tadi dia kenapa sih?"

Kaito pun kembali ke depan gerbang sekolah. Untung saja, Gakupo masih ada di sana. "Kau masih di sini?"

"Urusan kita belum selesai, dan aku malas kembali ke dalam."

"Urusan?!"

"Bukannya tadi kita mau jalan-jalan?"

"Oh, iya. Kau mau mentraktirku."

"Urusan makanan aja kau ini pasti ingat!"

"Justru bahaya kalau aku sampai gak ingat makan!" Kaito hanya terkekeh. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi!"

Lalu mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah rumah makan. Di depan pintunya yang kaca bening, terdapat tanda _tutup_.

"Kayaknya mereka lagi tutup hari ini," gumam Gakupo. "Padahal ayam bakarnya enak banget loh."

"Udah, kita ke kedai ramen aja deh."

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah kedai yang Kaito maksud. Bergaya tradisional, mereka berdua merasakan adanya nuansa Jepang yang khas sejak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Kedai sedang ramai, mereka sampai kesulitan mencari meja yang kosong.

Akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Agak di pojok, tapi tidak mepet dinding. Setelah menyampaikan pesanan mereka pada seorang pelayan, mereka pun mengobrol sembari menunggu makanan datang.

"Gakupo, kau kenal dengan yang namanya Utatane Piko?"

"Kenal kok. Kenapa?"

"Uhm... gak ada apa-apa... tadi Miki-san tanya apa aku kenal dengannya, dan karena aku gak kenal, jadi yah..."

"Kenapa? Penasaran ya? Dia pernah digosipkan homo loh."

"Hah? Kok aku gak pernah dengar?"

Gakupo menatap Kaito heran. "Kenapa kau bisa gak pernah dengar? Hampir seisi sekolah gempar loh, waktu itu."

"Aku sendiri gak tau kenapa bisa gitu," ucap Kaito. Dia terdiam karena tersadar akan suatu hal. "Gakupo."

"Apa?"

Kaito mulai memelankan suaranya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Gakupo dan mencuri lirik antara sang pacar, dengan seseorang yang duduk di meja yang berada agak jauh dari mereka, tapi tetap dapat terlihat olehnya. "Aku merasa cowok yang ada di sana tuh kayaknya merhatiin kita."

Gakupo mengikuti arah tatapan Kaito. Di tengah-tengah ramainya pengunjung, seseorang berambut merah terlihat sedang menikmati makanannya. Tapi matanya sesekali mengarah pada Gakupo dan Kaito. Cowok berambut ungu itu pun mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Maksudmu yang cewek itu?"

Kaito memutar mata saat sadar bahwa Gakupo sepertinya salah lihat. Ya, memang ada seorang cewek di sebelah cowok itu, berambut biru _royal_ dan mengenakan topi yang tampak kebesaran untuk kepalanya. "Bukan."

"Yang cowok?"

Kaito mengangguk mantap.

"Ah, biasa aja kali. Dia, 'kan, punya mata."

"Tapi..." Mendengar jawaban Gakupo yang santai, Kaito melirik kembali pada cowok tersebut. Kali ini cowok itu tidak memandangi mereka lagi, jadi Kaito segera menghela napas, "Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku aja."

Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika pesanan mereka telah datang. "Dua porsi ramen _regular_!"

"Makasih!" Kaito menyahuti seruan pelayan itu dengan senyum lebar. Setelah sang pelayan beranjak dari hadapan mereka, Kaito menatap sekilas pada Gakupo. "Harum ya?"

Gakupo mengangguk singkat. "Kaito, hati-hati kalo makan. Jangan sampai kejadian kayak minggu lalu."

Mendengar sang pacar mengungkit masa lalu, Kaito memberengut. "Jangan diingetin lagi dong."

Sementara itu, Gakupo tertawa. "Aku cuma gak mau kamu belingsatan kayak waktu itu sampai menumpahkan mangkoknya."

"Aku kira gak sepanas itu sih..."

Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati ramen pesanan masing-masing di tengah keramaian yang entah mengapa ternyata bisa menenangkan mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Jadi sebenarnya saya cuma nge- _publish_ satu _chapter_ hari ini, karena 3 _chapter_ berikutnya belum selesai saya periksa. Ini cuma sebagai "pengingat" sih, kalo "Gue Bukan Humu! series" ternyata beneran lanjut... saya sendiri kaget juga soalnya :v

( _This is because of my kouhai, Akane Risa, keep pushing me to finish this shit. Thanks anyway, sis._ )

Entah kapan di- _update_ lagi, pokoknya fanfic ini targetnya bakalan tamat sebelum pengumuman SNMPTN, sekitaran tanggal 26 April tahun ini... bukan apa-apa sih, cuma supaya cepetan lepas tanggung-jawab aja. /apa

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

31032017\. GBH4:PPK1. YV


	2. Romansa Dimulai

**Chapter 2 . Hari Pertama—Romansa Dimulai**

* * *

"Aku gak menyangka ternyata banyak juga orang yang datang ke acara beginian."

Gakupo berkomentar pelan sementara dirinya dan Kaito berhenti di depan gerbang gapura Manga Fair.

"Memangnya kau pikir hanya kami berdua yang akan datang ke sini? Di luar dugaanmu, masih banyak orang aneh seperti kami yang pasti datang gak peduli sejauh apapun!" jawab Kaito.

"Hmm... iya ya, di luar dugaanku." Gakupo tersenyum miring. Tidak sesering ini dia menyaksikan sisi lain dari Kaito. Ya, Kaito yang beringas dan penuh antusiasme memang hanya akan muncul ketika itu berhubungan dengan anime.

Gakupo masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memahami identitas otaku yang sebenarnya.

"Ini kita langsung masuk?" Dengan bingung, Gakupo bertanya ketika mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"Iya. Gak perlu bayar tiket masuk," jawab Kaito singkat. Sedari tadi, senyum lebar memenuhi wajahnya. "Makanya pengunjungnya jadi sebanyak ini!"

Alih-alih membalas, Gakupo hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seperti yang diucapkan Kaito barusan, pengunjung yang datang sudah lumayan banyak. Padahal ini baru satu jam setelah _open_ _gate_.

"Aku cuma gak menyangka... yah, kau tahulah, aku gak pernah datang ke acara seperti ini."

"Sekarang sudah tahu, 'kan?" Kaito yang berjalan di depan Gakupo, menoleh ke belakang dan senyumnya melebar. Disusul dengan lidah menjulur.

Tanpa disadari oleh orangnya sendiri, kelakuannya saat itu—pose cumil itu, bikin Gakupo mendadak salah tingkah. Ibarat ini anime, pasti ada efek _blushing_ -nya gitu.

Oke, cukup.

"Apalagi, _mangaka-mangaka_ favoritku jadi bintang tamunya! Dua hari _full_ ini! GILA!"

Memang terkadang antusiasme dapat menggiring seseorang menjadi pribadi yang alay.

Mata Kaito terlihat berbinar di bawah sinar matahari.

"Geez, ya ampun, Kaito." Gakupo menghela napas. Kaito segera menghilang dari pandangannya setelah meneriakkan sesuatu seperti, "OHH ITU _MANGA_ YANG KUCARI SELAMA INI."

Sungguh, Gakupo masih belum paham. Apa Kaito selalu begini setiap pergi ke acara-acara seperti ini?

"Plis lah, Kaito. Jangan menghilang-hilang begitu dariku."

Mereka mengelilingi Manga Fair dalam waktu yang lama. Gakupo baru sadar ternyata Manga Fair ini juga digabung dengan festival anime pada umumnya—dia tahu soalnya Kaito dan Len sering bercerita—jadi berbagai macam hiburan pun menghiasi tempat ini.

Karena tidak begitu paham—dan tidak peduli—dengan segala macam ketidakjelasan ini, maka dia hanya memfokuskan diri untuk mencari keberadaan Kaito jika cowok otaku itu mulai menghilang lagi darinya.

"Ah, maaf!"

Daripada tabrakan kecil yang baru saja terjadi tadi, Gakupo lebih terkejut saat mendengar pekikan orang itu. Didapatinya seseorang membungkuk di sampingnya. Beberapa barang berhamburan di sekitarnya, secara otomatis Gakupo ikut membantu orang itu memungutinya.

"Makasih! Maaf, merepotkan!" Cowok berambut pirang itu tersenyum kikuk. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya umurnya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari Gakupo.

"Gak apa-apa. Biar aku bantu sekalian membawa ke _stand_ -mu," ucap Gakupo.

"Heiii, kau serius? Makasih banyak loh!"

Pada akhirnya karena tidak kunjung menemukan Kaito, maka Gakupo berinisiatif membantu cowok itu. Yah, dicari ataupun tidak, dia pasti bertemu lagi dengan cowok itu, 'kan?

Mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Gakupo membiarkan cowok pirang itu berjalan di depan, memimpin jalan. Kemudian mereka pun berhenti di sebuah _stand_. Sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu di dalamnya, dan langsung berdiri ketika mereka datang.

Matanya melirik pada Gakupo yang berdiri di belakang si cowok pirang. "Aku memang seharusnya ikut denganmu tadi."

"Hush. Sudahlah, Tonio. Kau sudah terlalu sibuk menelepon sana-sini dari kemarin, jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang membantumu!"

Gakupo memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di meja _stand_. Tumpukan komik, gantungan kunci anime, dan beberapa kotak _figurine_. Baru Gakupo sadari bahwa ada juga orang lainnya yang menjaga _stand_ itu, seorang cewek berambut ungu gelap. Dia sedang menghadapi beberapa pengunjung.

"Mbak, ini gantungan kuncinya berapa?"

"Tiga puluh ribu!"

Kemudian tatapan Gakupo beralih pada sang pembeli. Cowok berambut ungu itu merasa, sepertinya dia pernah melihat cewek ini di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana?

"Miku, aku masih bingung kenapa kita bisa berada di sini." Seorang cewek berambut merah muda datang menghampiri cewek barusan.

 _Loh? Bukannya itu Luka?_ Gakupo terkejut di dalam hati. Itu berarti, cewek berambut hijau kebiruan tadi adalah **Hatsune Miku**. Luka dan Miku memang sering bersama di sekolah, makanya Gakupo merasa familiar dengan Miku. Pasti kehadiran cewek ini juga yang menjelaskan kenapa **Megurine Luka** bisa ada di tempat yang kurang _matching_ dengan _image_ -nya seperti ini.

"Hai, Luka." Masa bodoh dengan permasalahan yang pernah ada di antara mereka, Gakupo pun menyapa Luka.

Cewek yang merupakan mantan pacarnya itu terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Gakupo. "Eh, Gakupo."

"Siapa, Luka-san?" Miku mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan gantungan kunci yang dia aduk-aduk dari tadi. Dia berkedip sejenak ketika menatap wajah Gakupo, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Kamui-san! Ke sini sama Kaito-kun ya?"

"Iya," jawab Gakupo. "Aku gak percaya kamu bakal ke acara beginian, Luka."

"Aku ke sini karena Miku memaksa minta ditemani."

"Aku gak maksa kok!" Miku menyeletuk sementara tangannya mengambil satu buah gantungan kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Luka. "Aku titip sebentar!"

"Benarkah?" Gakupo bertanya kembali pada Luka, masih melanjutkan topik yang sama.

"Setidaknya aku datang karena ingin menemani temanku, bukannya kau yang menemani pacarmu."

Teman si pirang tadi pun batuk. Sedangkan seorang pembeli lainnya berambut merah muda stroberi melirik ke arah mereka berdua, meski hanya sebentar. Tatapan itu seakan mengandung makna, " _DID YOU JUST SAY_ YAOI?!"

Oke, tidak ada yang bilang yaoi dari tadi!

"Luka-san, ayo kita kembali ke tempat lain lagi!" Untung saja Miku sepertinya paham dengan ke- _awkward_ -an yang menyelip di antara Luka dan Gakupo. Diam-diam, Luka menghela napas lega.

"Oke, Miku." Luka menoleh sekilas pada Gakupo. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luka dan Miku pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Menemani pacar, huh?" Gakupo bergumam pelan, lalu terkekeh. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa geli dengan kalimat itu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama hubungannya dengan Kaito sudah berjalan. Ketika dia tersadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang mencari Kaito, dia segera pamit.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"... sensei, kapan sih, sensei persisnya memulai debut karya pertama?"

Setelah teringat dengan kecanggihan teknologi yang dia miliki saat ini, Gakupo pun segera meng- _chat_ Kaito lewat LINE. Kaito bilang dia ada di dekat panggung, jadi Gakupo langsung mendatanginya.

"Sejak tahun pertama kuliahku!"

"Oh, apa 'Meridian' menjadi karya yang memulai debut sensei tersebut?!"

"Gakupo!"

Suara seseorang menyela di telinga Gakupo di antara percakapan _talkshow_ yang sedang berlangsung di atas panggung. Dari kejauhan, Gakupo dapat melihat Kaito melambai-lambai padanya.

"Apa kau sudah lama ada di sini?" Gakupo bertanya pada Kaito ketika dia sudah tiba di samping cowok itu.

"Baru aja kok!" seru Kaito di tengah keriuhan panggung. Gakupo hanya meng- _oh_ dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pusat keramaian. Di atas panggung, ada seorang MC berumur 20 tahunan, dan seorang cewek lainnya yang sebaya dengannya. Oh, ternyata ada juga seorang cowok di sampingnya, mungkin anak SMP.

"Sensei, yang ada di samping sensei itu Oliver-kun ya?" Sang MC melongok untuk melihat anak SMP itu.

"Iya! Oh, Oliver itu orangnya pemalu loh!"

"Hahaha, pemalu ya!"

Perhatian Gakupo teralihkan oleh keseriusan yang tampak jelas di wajah Kaito. Sepertinya cowok itu berusaha tetap fokus menyaksikan dengan seksama walaupun keadaan di sekitar terbilang sangat ramai.

Di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya Gakupo memperhatikan detail wajah Kaito. Cuaca sedang tidak panas, mungkin semacam berawan. Tapi Kaito berkeringat. Pelipisnya basah, membuat beberapa bagian poninya agak lepek. Iris biru laut itu bersinar di bawah pancaran matahari yang tidak sedang terik. Oh, keringat di pelipis itu mulai menuruni rahangnya yang bergaris halus. Gakupo jadi keterusan memandangi dagunya. Naik ke bibir yang terkatup dengan cantik, lalu turun kembali menuju leher yang agak terhalang dengan kerah rompi yang dikenakan.

"Gakupo?"

"Ah? Kenapa?" Gakupo pun tersadar dari kegiatan observasinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang..." Mata Kaito yang memicing membuat Gakupo tanpa sadar melontarkan kebohongan. "... aku sedang berpikir kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan spesial."

"Hah? Apa?" Kaito nganga. Bukan karena dia kaget atas ucapan nista Gakupo barusan, melainkan karena dia benar-benar tidak mendengarnya. Gakupo pun memutar mata.

"Enggak. Gak ada apa-apa. Tadi kamu kenapa memanggilku?"

"Aku di sini gak terlalu mendengar. Agak ke depan yuk."

Setelah Gakupo mengiyakan, Kaito segera melangkah. Cowok berambut ungu itu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menerobos celah kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar panggung. Gakupo menjadikan rambut biru Kaito sebagai patokan selama perjalanan, dan juga rompi hitamnya yang dicetak judul sebuah anime di bagian punggungnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang berjalan mundur, menutup jalan setelah Kaito melewatinya. Otomatis, sosok Kaito lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Astaga. Kenapa jadi aku yang tertinggal?" Gakupo merutuk di dalam hati. Dia jadi kehilangan jejak Kaito. Dia malas sekali kalau harus menghubungi Kaito lewat telepon saat ini.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang sadar Gakupo hilang pun mengerutkan dahi.

"Sekarang Gakupo yang hilang!"

"Halo, maaf!"

Kaito berbalik pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Cowok itu rambutnya merah. "Maaf, kamu menginjak _powerbank_ -ku!"

"OH MAAF." Kaito memekik sambil memindahkan kakinya. Dia bisa melihat balok berwarna gelap tergeletak di atas tanah. Bentuknya yang tidak terlalu tebal pasti menjadi alasan kenapa Kaito tidak merasa menginjaknya. Dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Kaito segera mengambil _powerbank_ itu. "A-AKU MINTA MAAF."

"Hei! Santailah! Cuma kotor kok!" Cowok itu tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Kaito yang mulai kumat "sisi moe-nya". "Gak rusak kok. Lihat, masih menyala, 'kan?"

Cowok itu memcolokkan kabel USB _charger_ pada _smartphone_ -nya. Lampu di _powerbank_ pun menyala.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Ayolah. Kau berlebihan. Tapi makasih loh, sudah khawatir!"

Cowok misterius itu segera pamit dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kaito kembali teringat bahwa dia harus mencari Gakupo lagi. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, akhirnya Kaito melihat sosok Gakupo lagi.

Dia segera meraih tangan Gakupo. Dan menyeru, "Jangan pisah dariku dong!"

"Siapa juga yang mau pisah?!" Suara Gakupo terdengar samar di antara keributan di sekeliling.

Kaito tidak menjawab lagi. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Dia pun berjalan ke depan lagi, masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangannnya, diikuti oleh Gakupo.

Cowok basket itu tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menatap tangan Kaito yang menarik dirinya seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Sepertinya sekarang Kaito sudah mulai berani menyentuhnya. Bukan dia yang memulainya. Bukan pula dalam artian negatif. Dia justru diam-diam merasa senang atas semua ini.

Kaito sudah cukup terbuka.

Gakupo bahkan tidak sadar bahwa _talkshow_ -nya sudah berakhir kalau saja Kaito tidak tiba-tiba berkata, "Setelah ini, acara tanda tangan! Aku harus ikut!"

"Dengan siapa? Cewek dan anak kecil tadi?" Gakupo menyeletuk, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan topik pembicaraan Kaito yang sedang berapi-api. Sementara itu, Kaito mengangguk.

"Mereka itu pencipta _manga_ 'Belongs to Them', tahu! Cewek itu namanya Maika-sensei, dia yang membuat jalan ceritanya. Sedangkan Oliver-kun yang menggambar komiknya."

"Oh, jadi semacam _collab_ gitu ya," gumam Gakupo. "Tapi kenapa si Oliver ini kayak anak SMP?"

"Iya! Dan aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka!" Kaito tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir. Lalu dengan penuh semangat, Kaito segera bergabung dalam antrean yang cukup panjang dan berada di samping panggung itu. Entah kenapa Gakupo jadi harus ikut terseret juga. Yah, selain karena memang Kaito yang meminta, dia juga tidak mau pacar tersayangnya sampai kenapa-kenapa di tengah antrean. Setidaknya, tidak tanpanya.

Lebay amat sih lu, cuk.

"Maika-sensei, aku senang bertemu denganmu!"

Antrian yang rapi tampak ramai dengan keriuhan. Sebentar lagi, Kaito dan Gakupo berada di barisan paling depan. Tapi ketika Kaito ingin melangkah maju, kakinya tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri yang lepas simpulnya.

Bayangkan betapa malunya Kaito saat itu.

Tidak, itu belum seberapa. Masalahnya, sebelum dia sempat jatuh tersungkur, Gakupo yang berada di sampingnya pun dengan sigap segera menangkap bahu Kaito. Menarik cowok itu hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

"Ah... hahaha, makasih..." Kaito refleks saja mengatakannya, karena di hadapannya kini, Gakupo sedang menggenggam kedua bahunya, menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat.

Duh, gerah, gerah...

"Woi, kalo mau bermesraan, minggir sana!" Seorang cewek berambut merah muda stroberi menyeru dengan sewot dari tengah barisan. "Panas gini juga!"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke semula.

Kaito berdiri di depan meja mangaka seolah tidak ada hal memalukan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan cewek di hadapannya.

"Tadi kamu gak kenapa-napa, 'kan?"

Ajigile. Di saat ramai begini, masih sempat-sempatnya mangaka idolanya ini mengkhawatirkannya. Kaito pun tertawa canggung. "A-aku gak apa-apa kok, Maika-sensei..."

 **Maika** membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Tangannya dengan cekatan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas A3 di mejanya, kemudian mengopernya pada anak cowok di sebelahnya. "Untung aja ya."

"Hahaha, iya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Maika-sensei."

Ah, andaikan Kaito tahu, Maika bahkan sempat memotret adegan mesranya dengan Gakupo tadi...

"Silakan." Dengan datar, **Oliver** menyerahkan kertas tebal yang telah ditandatanganinya kepada Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Oliver-sensei!"

"J-jangan panggil aku sensei!"

Kaito tertawa pelan. Dia tahu kalau Oliver memang masih terbilang anak-anak, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Oliver benar-benar... _seanak-anak_ itu.

Seusainya, Kaito dan Gakupo menjauh dari antrean tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita keluar dari sana." Gakupo menghela napas lega. Kaito tidak menanggapinya karena terlalu sibuk memandangi kertas A3 di genggamannya.

"Ohh, aku dapat tanda tangan mereka! Ini gilaaa!" Kaito memandangi tanda tangan Maika dan Oliver yang tertoreh di atas kertas, dengan tanda tangan Maika yang lebih mendominasi karena ukurannya yang lebih besar daripada tanda tangan Oliver. "Len pasti menangis kalau dia tahu aku mendapatkannya hari ini!"

Gakupo hanya tertawa pelan. Dia tidak terlalu memedulikan kertas tanda tangan yang juga didapat olehnya tadi, dia sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kaito yang tampak bahagia. Jujur, dia sangat menyukainya.

Tidak peduli seberapa sering dia melihatnya.

"Gakupo, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah, gak apa-apa." Gakupo tersadarkan oleh suara Kaito yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. "Oh iya. Aku dapat juga tadi. Tapi karena aku gak nge- _fans_ , jadi mungkin kau mau ini juga?"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Sangat yakin."

"Ohh, makasih, Gakupo!" Dengan senang hati, Kaito menerima kertas tanda tangan itu dari Gakupo. "Hahaha, Len pasti bakal ngemis minta tanda tangan ini!"

Mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelilingi _stand_ - _stand_ , meskipun mereka bingung apa yang mau mereka lakukan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hai, Kaito!"

Kepala biru menoleh ketika merasa namanya terpanggil. Kaito segera memasang senyum lebar ketika dia sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Dex. "Oh, sensei!"

Dex turut membalas Kaito dengan senyuman. Lalu dia menyadari kehadiran Gakupo di samping Kaito, dan dia segera menyapa cowok tersebut, "Hai juga, Kamui-kun."

Sementara itu, Gakupo hanya tersenyum tipis. Oh, dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Dia sempat curiga bahwa Kaito coretselingkuhcoret jalan-jalan dengan Dex dan sengaja menghindarinya. Bahkan setelah kesalahpahaman itu telah terselesaikan dengan baik di pihaknya dengan Kaito, Gakupo masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan cowok ini.

Tidak nyaman karena sudah seenaknya menuduh.

"Sensei beneran sendirian ke sini ya?" tanya Kaito basa-basi.

Dex mengangguk. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemurungan. "Aku belum dapat yang aku cari."

"Memang sensei mencari apa? Mungkin aku—uhm—"

"Gak apa-apa. Teruskan." Dex paham kalau Kaito sebenarnya keceplosan memakai "bahasa yang lebih bisa dipahami" barusan. "Pakai _aku_ juga gak apa-apa."

Oke, mereka ini sebenarnya ngapain.

Memerhatikan bagaimana Dex bersikap sangat akrab dengan Kaito, Gakupo pun meraih tangan kanan milik cowok berambut biru itu dan menggenggamnya. Hal itu membuat Kaito memberikan respons terkejut atas kelakuannya barusan. Tapi Kaito berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Dia lalu berucap pada Dex, "Mau ikut kami?"

"Ikut keliling, maksudnya?"

"Iya."

"Uhm. Gak deh ya. Aku _skip_ kali ini. Aku pengen keliling sendirian aja."

"Oh... baiklah." Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Sebenarnya dia berharap Dex mau ikut—karena dia tidak tega meninggalkan Dex sendirian. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa juga. Gakupo pasti tidak mau ada orang lain ikutan nimbrung di antara mereka. "Kami duluan ya. Semoga sensei ketemu sama yang dicari."

Dex tidak menjawab melainkan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk mantap.

Lalu Gakupo segera menarik tangan Kaito menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Gakupo! Apaan sih?!"

"Gak apa-apa. Maaf, sakit ya?" Gakupo langsung melepas tangan Kaito begitu mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang agak sepi. Dia memasang wajah sok polos... padahal dia memang sengaja menarik Kaito. Meskipun dia tidak sengaja di bagian rasa sakit itu.

"Oh. Hei." Perhatian Kaito teralihkan ketika dia melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berada di atas tanah. Dia yakin dia melihatnya terjatuh dari seorang cewek yang baru saja melewati jalan itu...

Kaito segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman Gakupo dan menghampiri benda itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa gantungan kunci itu merupakan karakter cowok yang mengenakan celana renang dan jaket putih yang _ritsleting_ -nya terbuka semua, Kaito mengambilnya dan mengejar cewek yang dia pikir adalah pemiliknya.

"Hei." Kaito mencolek bahu cewek itu. Setelah cewek itu menoleh, dia melanjutkan, "Ini gantungan kuncimu?"

Cewek pirang itu berkedip sejenak. Lalu memeriksa _goody_ - _bag_ miliknya, dan memekik, "Oh, ya ampun! Haru-ku!" Dia menoleh lagi pada Kaito. "Terima kasih banyak! Hampir aja aku kehilangan Haru!"

Kaito membiarkan cewek itu mengambil kembali gantungan kunci tersebut. Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah cewek itu. Ini cuma perasaannya saja atau cewek ini mirip Len?

"Lenka-chaaan!" Seorang cewek berambut identik dengan cewek barusan pun menyeru dari kejauhan. Cewek itu terkejut melihat Kaito saat dia tiba di sisi cewek yang dia panggil Lenka tadi. "Eh, Kaito-kun?"

"Uh. Aku kenal kamu?"

"Hahaha. Aku saudara kembarnya Len. Gak ingat ya?" Cewek yang baru saja datang tadi terkikik pelan. Kalau rambutnya diikat, memang Kaito pikir dia akan mirip sekali dengan Len. Rasanya Kaito pernah melihat cewek ini di suatu tempat. "Kita pernah ketemu di rumahku... dan rumah Len."

"Bhuu, kamu yang pernah digosipkan pacaran sama cowok itu, 'kan?!"

Njir.

Kaito menoleh pada cewek yang satunya dengan tidak percaya.

"Lenka! Jangan frontal gitu dong!"

"Ohh! Maaf aku kasar!" **Shimoda Lenka** pun tersenyum lebar pada Kaito. Meskipun sambil membawa _goody_ - _bag_ berisi satu gulungan poster dan tiga buah komik, dia masih bisa berkacak pinggang. "Halo! Aku Lenka! Saudara jauh Rin dan Len! Cewek ini namanya Rin, kalo kamu gak ingat!"

"E-eh... gitu ya. Maaf aku gak ingat." Kaito lalu tertawa kikuk. Pada saat dia sedikit menggeser kakinya, dia baru sadar ada Gakupo di sebelahnya. "Gakupo."

"Hee... sepertinya gosip itu benar," gumam Lenka pelan dan sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan antusias. Dia nyaris saja mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya untuk memotret Gakupo dan Kaito sementara mereka sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tapi keburu ditahan oleh temannya.

"Hush! Lenka, jangan gitu!" **Kagamine Rin** mengingatkan. Memanglah kadang, dia harus mengingatkan saudaranya ini supaya tidak kelewatan.

"Kalian bersaudara ya? Pantesan kalian mirip sekali." Kaito melanjutkan topik mereka setelah kembali dari dunianya dengan Gakupo. Sementara itu, Gakupo hanya memperhatikan Rin dan Lenka dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi sudahlah! Kalian bakal ketemu juga kok! Dia menjual takoyaki di sini!"

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, Lenka pamit beranjak karena dia beralasan ingin "berburu" _merchandise_ lagi.

"Cewek bernama Lenka tadi mirip sekali dengan Len," gumam Gakupo. "Rin malah kayak bertolak-belakang gitu."

"Tapi muka mereka mirip semua!" Kaito takjub sendiri. "Aku pikir Rin dan Len aja sudah cukup."

"Dunia memang punya sejuta kejutan yang tidak terduga."

Setelah itu mereka pun lanjut mengelilingi Manga Fair lagi.

Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sepasang mata beriris merah sedang mengawasi mereka dari dalam keramaian pengunjung.

* * *

.

.

* * *

13062017\. GBH4:PPK2. YV


	3. Bencana Dimulai

**Chapter 3 . Hari Kedua—Bencana Dimulai**

* * *

"Eh, Kaito-san!"

Hari kedua Manga Fair. Kaito memutuskan datang agak siang yaitu pukul 11 siang lewat dikit. Itu gara-gara dia bangun kesiangan dan banyak urusan ini-itu yang harus dia selesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke sini.

Saat Kaito masuk gerbang, sudah ada Len menunggunya.

"Len? Kau sudah lama?" tanya Kaito. Baru dia sadari bahwa ada dua orang lainnya berdiri di samping Len.

"Gak juga sih. Aku ketemu sama Piko dan Yuuma-san di sini. Makanya terkesan kayak baru aja datang."

Kedua orang yang disebut pun hanya bungkam, sedangkan Kaito memperhatikan mereka baik-baik. Yang satu berpakaian biasa, dan satunya lagi seperti sedang meng-cosplay. Soalnya dia kenal dengan karakter yang cowok rambut perak ini perankan.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Kaito pernah mendengar nama Piko ini di suatu tempat. Sepertinya baru-baru ini.

"Kau serius mau nge-cosplay?" Si rambut merah muda pucat bertanya pada sang teman di sebelah.

Sementara itu, si perak tersenyum lebar. "Iya dong! Aku dan Gokudera punya rambut dan proporsi tubuh yang nyaris mirip! Makanya aku sekalian aja nge-cosplay mumpung lagi di sini!"

"Kau nge-cosplay jadi Gokudera Hayato dari anime KHR?!" Kaito memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung dengan orangnya.

"Eh, iya sih..." **Utatane Piko** berkedip menatap Kaito. Diperhatikan olehnya penampilan Kaito dari kepala hingga kaki. Sementara itu Kaito sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Boleh foto bareng?"

"Boleh, boleh!"

Akhirnya mereka pun selfie bareng. Len ikutan nimbrung di samping Kaito dan Piko.

"Yuuma, kau harus ikut!" Piko menyeret **Kazeno Yuuma** yang menjaga jarak dari mereka agar segera mendekat. Dia paham betul kalau cowok jangkung itu kurang suka difoto, makanya harus dia paksa. Yuuma sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli kali ini.

Jadilah mereka beberapa kali selfie bareng.

"Kau Kaito?" tanya Piko seusainya.

Kaito pun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Iris diakram milik Piko melirik kanan-kiri, seolah memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mengupingi mereka. Lalu Piko mendekati Kaito. "Kau pacaran dengan Gakupo-san?"

Kaito pun batuk.

"A-apaan sih!"

"Aku mendengar dari Len, gara-gara dia kau jadi pacaran dengan Gakupo-san. Apa aku benar?"

Kaito pun memberikan tatapan kematian pada Len yang kini sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Yuuma. Buat apa coba, Len memberitahu semua orang tentang rahasia hinanya itu?!

Lain kali, akan Kaito interogasi Len mengenai motifnya yang sebenarnya.

"Gakupo-san mana, Kaito-san?" tanya Len, seolah tidak sadar dengan yang barusan.

"Dia lagi otw ke sini, katanya," jawab Kaito jutek. "Aku bilang aku nunggu di dekat gerbang."

"Waduh, judes amat." Len mencolek lengan Kaito. Cowok manis rambut biru itu bergidik.

"Yang homo itu gue atau elo sih?"

"Itu Gakupo," sela Yuuma memandang ke arah gerbang, menghentikan percakapan gak guna tersebut.

Seperti yang diucapkan Yuuma, ada Gakupo yang bermodel pakaian nyaris sama dengan Kaito sedang berjalan masuk gerbang. Dia tampak celingukan, mungkin mencari Kaito. Len segera berinisiatif melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo. "Gakupo-san!"

Untungnya, cowok berambut ungu itu langsung menyadari sinyal dari Len.

"Kalian berkumpul di sini sudah lama?" tanya Gakupo setelah bergabung dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Kenapa daritadi pasti itu yang ditanyakan setiap kali ada yang baru aja datang?" Len _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu, Yuuma pun terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Piko yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh cowok perak itu. Lalu Piko beralih pada ketiga orang lainnya. "Len, Kaito, Gakupo-san. Kami pergi dulu. Yuuma minta ditemani ke suatu tempat."

"Oh, oke. Dadah, Piko!"

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Piko pun beranjak dari tempat bersama Yuuma. Membaur ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang menikmati jalannya acara.

"Apa kalian berdiri di sini saja padahal harinya lumayan panas begini?" Gakupo menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket.

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita keliling-keliling saja?! Aku pengen cari manga TRC!" seru Len girang sendiri. Di bawah terik matahari siang, rambutnya yang kuning jadi semakin silau saja. "Ayo, Kaito-san! Gakupo-san!"

Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi stand bazaar.

"Kau harus tahu, Len!" Kaito mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala histeria. "Aku... kemarin ketemu _figurine_ Kotori!"

"AAAAAAA SUMPEH LOH, KAITO-SAN? AYO KITA KE SANA!"

Kaito dan Len histeris sendiri, sedangkan Gakupo hanya memasang wajah syok sembari membatin, _"Astaga, ternyata Kaito bisa menjadi jauh lebih histeris daripada kemarin."_

"Ayo, Gakupo!" Kaito menarik lengan Gakupo pelan, seolah memberi tahu cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk bergerak mengikuti mereka.

"Apa kalian selalu begini?" gumam Gakupo tidak habis pikir.

"Kau ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Kaito.

"Gak, gak apa-apa."

Lalu mereka pun tiba di sebuah _stand_. Gakupo merasa familiar dengan lokasi stand tersebut.

"Ini, Len!" Kaito menunjuk sebuah kotak di atas meja _stand_ yang berisi sebuah _figurine_ unyu-unyu berambut perak. "KOTORI!"

"AAAAAAAAA KOTORI ASTAGA UNYU SEKALEEE."

Plis, Len! Kenapa reaksimu harus cewek banget!

Di saat anak-anak coretwibucoret tersebut sedang berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri, Gakupo menyadari ternyata _stand_ ini adalah _stand_ yang disewa oleh orang yang dia bantu kemarin. Tapi si pirang tidak terlihat di manapun. Hanya kedua temannya yang dia lihat kemarin yang terlihat menjaga _stand_.

"Om! Selain yang ini, ada lagi?" Len bertanya. Gakupo mencari-cari siapa yang sedang ditanyai Len. Ternyata teman si pirang.

"Maksudnya dari fandom yang sama?" balas cowok berambut cokelat tersebut. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Len mengiyakan dengan semangat.

"Ada kok... kayaknya." Cowok itu segera menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu. Selanjutnya dua buah kotak pun keluar, isinya _figurine_ berambut cokelat kepirangan dan hitam. Len mulai histeris lagi.

"AAAAAAA NICO _OMG_!"

Cewek berambut merah muda stroberi di sebelahnya pun melirik dengan tatapan, " _CAN YOU SHUT YOUR FCKIN' MOUTH UP_?"

Kenapa jadi banyak kalimat _capslock_ bertebaran di fanfic ini sih?

Kaito meringis, Gakupo _face_ - _palm_.

"Ini berapa harganya, Om?" Len akhirnya kembali normal. Bukan karena takut sama tatapan cewek barusan, melainkan karena dia capek teriak-teriak mulu daritadi.

"Tiga ratus."

Len meng- _oh_. Dia menimbang-nimbang antara kotak _figurine_ rambut perak dan kotak _figurine_ rambut hitam. "Aku bingung mau yang mana."

"Kau paling suka yang mana?" tanya Kaito pada Len, berusaha membantu sohibnya tersebut.

"Aku suka Kotori..." Lalu Len mengalihkan tatapan pada _figurine_ rambut hitam. "Tapi aku suka Nico juga!"

"Yaudah, beli aja dua-duanya."

Cowok berambut kuning itu memelototi Kaito. "Duit gua gak cukup buat beli semuanya, tauk!"

Pada akhirnya, Len memutuskan untuk membeli _figurine_ rambut perak.

"Oh, kamu yang kemarin!"

Gakupo menoleh ketika sebuah suara _familiar_ terdengar oleh telinganya. Ternyata si cowok pirang yang dia cari tadi baru saja datang membawa dua kantong plastik di tangan kiri. Gakupo pun hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman.

"Darimana kau tadi?"

"Hum? Aku beli makanan. Soalnya Lola bilang ada yang jual taiyaki yang rasanya kayak _waffle_." **Leon** menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak _styrofoam_ dari dalam kantongan plastik. "Nih, kubelikan okonomiyaki."

Dalam diam, **Tonio** memperhatikan kotak tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya diterimanya juga sodoran Leon itu. Sambil membuka kotak itu, Tonio bergumam, "Sebenarnya ini gak perlu."

"Kenapa jadi gak perlu? Makanlah ini dulu sebelum Bruno datang!"

"Ooh, itu apa? Taiyaki?" Cewek di samping Tonio yang tadi sibuk merapikan tumpukan gantungan kunci pun ikutan nimbrung. **Lola** tersenyum lebar. "Bagianku mana?"

"Mbak, ini berapa?" Kaito menyela sambil mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci.

"Tiga puluh ribu!" Lola menyahut sambil lalu.

"Kaito-san, cari makan yuk! Lapar, nih!" Dan suara Len pun ikutan nyempil.

"Ayo, ayo," jawab Kaito sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Lola. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga beranjak dari _stand_ tersebut. Kaito mengecek dompetnya, dan terdiam. Dia pun menoleh pada Gakupo. "Gakupo?"

"Apa?"

"Aku... boleh minjam duit?"

"Oh, Kaito... jangankan minjam, minta pun pasti akan kuberikan!" Gakupo mulai kumat. Seringai memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ciee, ngegombal kok pas cuaca lagi gerah gini sih!" cibir Len.

Baru sebentar mereka berjalan, Kaito tiba-tiba melihat seseorang. Dia mengenalinya sebagai cowok berambut merah yang dia temui kemarin. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menyapanya, cowok itu malah keburu berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Ada apa?" Dan sepertinya entah apa karena Gakupo terlalu peka, atau memang dia sibuk memperhatikan Kaito saja dari tadi, jadinya dia sadar dengan apa yang Kaito lakukan tadi.

"H-hah? Bukan apa-apa kok!"

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah _stand_ makanan sekaligus minuman yang lagi ramai. Aroma sedap menguar dari tempat itu. Beberapa makanan khas Jepang yang selalu hadir di setiap festival pun sudah tersaji di beberapa nampan. Membuat siapapun yang mencium aromanya, melihat makanannya, mendadak menjadi lavar. Eh, lapar, maksudnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Len.

"Aku bingung mau apa." Kaito menoleh lagi pada Gakupo. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ikut kamu aja."

"Aku aja gak tau apa yang mau kupesan!"

"Yaudah, takoyaki aja, gimana?" usul Len mulai gerah.

"Itu sebenarnya gak bikin kenyang sih..." Kaito terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, okelah!"

"Kalo aku, sama kayak Kaito," sela Gakupo.

"Sip! Bang, takoyaki isi 4-nya 3 kotak ya!" seru Len pada cowok berambut sama kuningnya dengannya di hadapan.

"Oke!" Cowok itu perlahan baru _ngeh_ dengan kehadiran Len. "Loh, Len-kun?"

Len berkedip ketika namanya disebut. Lalu dia pun tersadar. "Oh, Rinto-san!"

Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membalik bongkahan takoyaki di cetakan penggorengan, **Shimoda Rinto** pun memberikan senyum hangat. "Ke sini bareng siapa?"

"Oh! Bareng Kaito-san, dan Gakupo-san!" Len berbalik ke arah Gakupo dan Kaito yang lagi sibuk ngobrol, kemudian dia kembali menghadap cowok tadi. "Baru kutahu, kau bisa masak takoyaki!"

"Okonomiyaki bisa juga loh," sahut Rinto dengan nada bercanda.

Sementara Rinto dan Len berbicara satu sama lain, Kaito mulai menunjuk-nunjuk panggung. Di sana, beberapa orang terlihat menaiki panggung. Penampilan mereka khas emo _gothic_. "Itu! Zola Band!"

"Hah?" Gakupo yang tidak _ngeh_ pun hanya bisa meng- _hah_.

Selama _check_ _sound_ , satu-satunya cewek yang ada di antara keempat orang di atas panggung itu pun mengetuk mikrofon. Lalu berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Yooo, _konnichiwa_ , Hoshizora Manga Fair. _Imma_ Flower, _bloomin'_ _in_ Zola Garden. _Let_ _darkness_ _be_ _our_ _restin'_ _peace_!"

"YOOOOOOO!"

" _ARE YA READYYY_?"

"OOOOOH, FLOWER-SAMAAAA!" Len langsung histeris kembali dan menerobos di antara Gakupo dan Kaito. Cowok berambut biru itu segera ikut terseret dengan Len. Meninggalkan Gakupo yang ternganga sendiri.

INI SEMUA TERLALU BERAT UNTUK DICERNA OLEH GAKUPO YANG TIDAK TAHU-MENAHU SOAL FESTIVAL JEPANG.

"Len-kun! Ini takoyaki-nya! Loh?" Rinto bingung melihat sosok Len yang hilang dari depan _stand_ -nya. "Mana Len-kun?"

"Dia pergi ke depan panggung bersama Kaito." Gakupo menggantikan Len dalam menerima takoyaki pesanannya mereka. Daripada bingung sendiri, Gakupo pun memilih berbicara dengan Rinto yang sepertinya tidak sedang melayani orang lain. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu—bukan karena kau mirip sekali dengan Len atau apa."

Mungkin inilah "satu orang lagi" yang Lenka maksud semalam. Ternyata dia tidak hanya menjual takoyaki, dia juga memasaknya!

"Hah? Oh!" Rinto awalnya sempat bingung dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Gakupo karena suasana sudah kembali ramai dengan dentuman yang tercipta di panggung. Tapi kemudian, dia menunjukkan ekspresi mengerti. "Aku satu sekolah dengan Len-kun. Aku kelas 3-G."

"Oh, berarti kita satu sekolah ya. Aku Gakupo, teman Len juga. Kelas 3-C." Dalam hati, Gakupo merasa pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat Rinto. Ruangan kelas 3-C dan 3-G terbilang jauh di sekolah mereka.

"Len-kun pernah bercerita tentangmu. Dan Kaito-kun." Rinto tersenyum. Dia memperbaiki letak jepit rambut poninya yang sempat melorot (?). "Dia sangat senang bisa berteman dengan kalian."

"Haha, begitukah?"

Rinto hanya mengangguk riang. Lalu dia terusik dengan panggilan lainnya dari arah samping Gakupo. "Mas! Taiyaki-nya dua!"

"Piko? Kita ketemu lagi." Gakupo tersenyum kecil. Piko sendiri menimpalinya dengan senyum kecil juga.

"Halo, Gakupo-san. Mana Kaito-san?"

"Dia sedang bersama Len di depan panggung."

"Oh, lagi menggila ya? Mereka memang _freak_ soal Flower dan Zola sih." Piko ikut memperhatikan kerumunan yang mulai jingkrak-jingkrak di depan panggung.

"Gak nge- _fans_?" tanya Gakupo. Hanya basa-basi karena kalaupun Piko demikian, pastinya kini dia sudah bergabung dengan kerumunan anjing gila di sana.

"Nge- _fans_ sih, tapi gak segila mereka."

 **Zola Band** yang disebut-sebut, membawakan dua buah lagu yang menggemparkan panggung... secara harfiah. Gakupo tidak habis pikir kenapa _rocker_ bernama **Flower** itu bisa bernyanyi dengan suara mengerikan seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah kata Kaito, itu _screamo_? Bayangkan, gema _heavy metal_ memenuhi panggung selama dua lagu dimainkan.

"Ya ampun, apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini?" Gakupo mendesis pelan. Piko sudah hilang dari tadi, sedangkan Rinto kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaannya. Jadi sekarang Gakupo kembali sendirian. Lambat-laun, Gakupo mulai merasa dia harus mencari Kaito lagi. Apalagi ketika band telah turun dari panggung, dia tetap tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Kaito.

Yang ada dia malah bertemu Len. "Len, di mana Kaito?"

"Loh? Aku pikir dia sudah sama Gakupo-san?" Len sendiri terkejut.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang bersamaan, masih di dalam kerumunan pinggir panggung, Kaito kebingungan sendiri.

"Len tadi mana?" Sebagai sohib yang baik, Kaito tidak mau beranjak tanpa Len. Jadi, dia malah berakhir keliling-keliling di sekitar deretan _stand_ di sebelah kiri panggung.

Tiba-tiba dia bertemu lagi dengan cowok berambut merah yang sempat dilihatnya tadi.

"Oh, halo! Kita ketemu lagi!" Kaito menyapa cowok itu. "Hari ini ke sini lagi ya?"

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah cowok asing itu. "Begitulah."

Kemudian cowok tanpa nama itu celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. "Temanmu itu mana?"

"Teman? Siapa?" Masalahnya, Kaito datang ke sini dengan banyak teman. Jadi dia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Yang rambutnya ungu! Siapa namanya... uh, Kamui Gakupo?"

"Oh?! Kau kenal dengannya? Ah, mungkin dia lagi menunggu di _stand_ sebelah sana." Kaito menunjuk suatu tempat. "Paling-paling sekarang dia sedang mencariku."

Selanjutnya, cowok itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau sendirian?" Kaito kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya." Senyum cowok itu melebar. "Tapi ada kau di sini bersamaku. Jadi untuk sementara, aku tidak sendirian."

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab, jadi dia hanya tertawa kecil.

Mata biru Kaito memperhatikan cowok itu tiba-tiba menarik kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Cowok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu pun menunduk, dan berbisik, "Kau tidak seharusnya bersamanya terang-terangan, _boy_. Dia punya banyak rival yang ingin menjatuhkannya."

"R-rival?"

"Dia ikut basket, kau ingat? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu. Karena kau... yah, _his_ _someone_ _special_."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kaito spontan menjauh dari cowok itu. Matanya yang melebar memperhatikan cowok berambut merah itu mulai memainkan poninya sendiri.

"Aku harus tahu semua tentangmu... _because I'm supposed to be your fake boyfriend for him_. Hahaa."

"A-apa—"

Kaito amat sangat kaget ketika cowok itu membalik badannya hingga kini Kaito membelakanginya. Cowok itu merangkul pinggangnya. "Heii, Kaito-kun. Jadilah pacar yang baik dan biarkan dia mendatangi kita di sini."

Samar-samar, terdengar suara _clek_ yang pelan. Kaito melirik ke bawah lehernya, dan hanya mampu melihat gagangnya.

Dia yakin itu pisau lipat. Dia tidak akan salah lihat.

Kaito tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia hanya mendengar orang-orang mulai berteriak panik, suasana langsung menjadi kacau. Cowok berambut biru itu memberontak, tapi cowok di belakangnya segera mengunci kedua tangannya dan menekan tubuh mereka. Dia menjerit saat cowok asing itu mulai menyiksanya secara fisik maupun mental.

" _Just act like what I command you_ , _can ya_? Pisau super mini ini baru kuasah tadi pagi loh. Dia sangat dekat dengan lehermu."

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Gakupo. Dan suara Len. Dan suara banyak orang. Di dalam dekapan cowok berambut merah itu, dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kepalanya pusing. Dia capek, _capek_.

Dia kehabisan napas.

Hingga ketika seseorang menarik tangannya, dia pun pingsan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, ceritanya, cowok kemarin itu menyanderaku?"

Kaito sudah sadar ketika dia sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ada Gakupo yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan Len yang duduk di tempat tidur seberang yang kosong.

"Iya," jawab Gakupo pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Gakupo dan Len saling melirik. Mereka berdua terlihat ragu, apalagi Gakupo.

"Kau mau aku yang berbicara, Gakupo-san?" tanya Len, menatap Gakupo tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Gakupo akhirnya menyahut, "Aku saja."

Cowok berambut ungu itu terlihat tidak nyaman, dan pastinya dia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya sendiri kalau saja dalam kasus ini bukan Kaito yang terlibat. Tapi tidak ada yang mengomentarinya. Kaito dan Len menghargai usaha Gakupo.

"Cowok berambut merah itu namanya Arsloid."

"Arsloid?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Kaito?"

"Aku yakin baru kali ini aku mendengarnya—kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang kukenal tapi memakai nama samaran itu."

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa dia berusaha merusak namaku di depan umum. Karena kemarin, dia sempat menyebut-nyebut kesatuan basketku."

"B-bukannya itu gak ada pengaruhnya? Soalnya—"

"Sshh, Kaito-san. Dengarkan dia dulu."

Kaito langsung terdiam setelah ditegur oleh Len.

"Kau pasti gak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"M-maaf, tapi aku gak bisa mengingat apapun..."

"Aku rasa itu wajar karena dia hampir menyekik lehermu. Kau pasti lebih fokus panik daripada memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Menyekik lehernya? Dia kira pisau lipat itu sudah cukup untuk menakutinya.

"A-aku tahu ini memalukan. Tapi apa kau... masih menolak hubungan kita seperti dulu, Kaito?"

"Sudah enggak lagi, Gakupo. Kalau masih, tentunya aku gak mau berjalan berdua denganmu saat Manga Fair kemarin."

"Yah, siapa tahu kau cuma..." Gakupo menggantung perkataannya. Lalu menghela napas resah.

"Baiklah. Aku aja lagi yang bercerita." Len memutar mata sejenak, dengan posisi tangan bersedekap. "Kaito-san, dia berpura-pura jadi pacarmu."

"W- _what_ —"

"Dia menghina Gakupo-san habis-habisan kemarin sambil bilang bahwa Gakupo-san merebutmu darinya. Dia juga menyebut nama kesatuan tim basketnya, jadi... aku pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan mereka yang bakal diadakan sebelum kita kelulusan tahun ini."

Kaito hanya bisa terdiam, syok. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi masih belum bisa dia percaya. "A-aku memang sempat mendengar dia bilang... sesuatu seperti _fake_ _boyfriend_..."

"Nah, 'kan, Gakupo-san?! Itu sesuai dengan dugaanku!" Len heboh sendiri seperti baru saja memenangkan hadiah kuis TTS. "Dia berusaha membongkar hubungan kalian karena dia tahu itu akan merusak citra kalian—dan sekolah kita. Terutama citra tim basketnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia orang suruhan atau bagaimana. Tapi seharusnya dia tahu itu tindakan konyol. Motifnya ketahuan sekali. Aku yakin orang-orang gak bakal percaya—yah, setidaknya itu yang kami simpulkan setelah beberapa hari kami membicarakannya."

"Tapi... dari semua orang... kenapa harus Gakupo?" Kaito bertanya pelan. Entah dia bertanya pada Len, Gakupo, atau bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan cowok berambut ungu itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kaito. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh cowok itu. Kaito menyadari hal ini dan hanya menaruh tangannya di bahu Gakupo. Sial, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Seharusnya dia tahu!

Dia tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi dia bisa membayangkan semua yang dilakukan cowok berambut merah itu beberapa hari silam itu... sangat menyakiti cowok di sebelahnya ini. Dan dia sendiri seharusnya turut merasa demikian pada saat itu karena dia pasti disebut-sebut juga. Tapi berhubung dia sama sekali tidak ingat... apa boleh buat?

"Kau lupa ya? Dia, 'kan, kaptennya." Len kembali menyahut, merasa tidak enak hati dengan kecanggungan di antara kedua orang di hadapannya. "Oke, setidaknya itu aja yang mungkin perlu kau tahu. Kalau kau mau tau lebih lanjut, silakan tanya mumpung aku bersedia menggantikannya dalam bercerita."

"Bagaimana akhir dari kejadian itu?" Pertanyaan itu spontan terlontar darinya. Kaito penasaran apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya mendapat luka jahitan di dekat leher begini.

"Polisi datang."

"Trus?"

"Acaranya langsung bubar—tapi untung aja acaranya emang udah mau habis. Trus cowok yang menyanderamu itu panik dan entah sengaja atau enggak, menyayatmu pakai pisau lipatnya. Katanya gak terlalu dalam, tapi gak tau ya. Melihatmu yang kayak gak kenapa-napa begitu, semoga itu benar."

"I-ini gak serius, 'kan?! Maksudku, lukanya?"

"Kata ayahmu, itu gak berbahaya. Setidaknya itu gak bakal mengenai kelenjar getah beningmu atau hal serius lainnya semacam itu."

"O-oh, syukurlah... ibuku gak mau komentar apa-apa tentang hal itu sih."

"Dan kau tahu, Kaito-san?" Mata biru Len melirik pada Gakupo, dan tersenyum mengejek. "Pacarmu itu ribut memintaku menghiburnya selagi kau sibuk memulihkan diri."

"Hah?" Yang disebut _pacar_ akhirnya menoleh ke arah Len, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang minta dihibur?"

"Kau."

"Waktu itu aku gak minta dihibur!"

"Ya. Kata orang yang sudah memenuhi notifku hanya dalam waktu lima menit dengan _tiga puluh lima_ _chat_ darinya." Len memutar mata. "Yah. Waktu itu kau gak persis minta dihibur sih..."

Percekcokan kecil yang terjadi pun surut. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan. Kaito melirik Gakupo yang agak menunduk, walaupun mungkin hanya orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya yang akan menyadari hal itu. Dilihat dari sikapnya dari tadi, Kaito tahu Gakupo sedang _down_.

"Maaf."

Kedua kepala lainnya menoleh pada Kaito yang baru saja mengatakan kata itu.

"Akar dari kesialan ini... karena aku, 'kan?" Salah. Kaito merasa salah karena membuatnya menjadi kalimat tanya. "Bukan, itu _memang_ karena aku."

"Psh. Ayolah, Kaito. Kau gak tau apa-apa tentang kejadian ini. Ini bukan salahmu!"

"Hei, Gakupo-san! Pelankan sedikit suaramu! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

Mereka mendadak terdiam saat melihat mata Kaito sedikit berkilau. Memang tidak ada air mata di sana, tapi mereka yakin kalau diberi sedikit dorongan saja, cowok itu pasti sudah mewek.

Mereka terenyuh melihatnya. Kaito sangat jarang menangis—tentu saja karena merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki, jadi dia harus _strong_. Tapi asalkan dia tahu, beberapa orang mungkin lebih senang kalau dia bisa lebih jujur terhadap kesedihannya sendiri.

Gakupo, salah satunya.

"Hei, kami di sini ingin menghiburmu, bukan membuatmu menangis!" Seolah memang sudah terbiasa, Gakupo refleks membawa cowok di sampingnya itu dalam sebuah dekapan. Tidak erat dan hanya dengan satu tangan, tapi setidaknya ada kontak fisik yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kaito menunduk. "A-aku cuma mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Mendengar seruan Kaito yang pelan tersebut, Gakupo nyaris saja membalasnya dengan suara keras. Tapi dia segera menelannya, dan akhirnya berucap pelan, "Kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Luka jahit di lehermu itu gak main-main lho?"

"Aku gak peduli," sahut Kaito dengan cepat. "Seberapa pun babak belurnya aku, aku pasti masih bisa bertahan. Tapi kalo ada orang yang aku sayang terluka, aku..."

Tangan putih Kaito terkepal erat hingga membuat tangan itu sedikit bergetar.

"... aku gak yakin bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Kau tahu, Kaito?" Suara _bass_ Gakupo berucap pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. "Kau gak perlu melakukannya sendirian."

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap pada cowok itu.

"Kalo kau memutuskan kau bakal berjuang sendirian," bibir itu sempat terkatup beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "bakal ada yang merasa tersakiti lo?"

Tanpa membiarkan Kaito bertanya apa maksudnya, Gakupo mengeratkan dekapan mereka. Dengan telapak tangan berada di atas kepala biru itu, perlahan Gakupo mengusap kepalanya. Kesannya hanya seperti ingin mengacak rambut itu hingga berantakan, tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Perasaannya—dan sepertinya juga perasaan Gakupo—jauh lebih berantakan daripada rambutnya sendiri.

Dia iri dengan Gakupo yang seolah selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghiburnya.

Tapi dia sendiri sering bingung ketika giliran Gakupo yang membutuhkannya.

Apakah dia bisa seperti itu juga? Mendekap cowok itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata mantra seperti, _"Udah, gak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah aman. Gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."_?

Sementara mereka berdua sibuk dalam dunia mereka sendiri, Len memperhatikan jam di _smartphone_ -nya. "Hei, aku gak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi... jam kunjungnya sudah habis."

Mereka tahu kalau jam kunjung sudah habis, pasti satpam yang menunggu di depan gerbang sana akan berkeliling dan akan berkata kepada setiap kamar, hal-hal seperti, "Cuma pihak keluarga dekat yang boleh menunggu pasien!"

Gakupo sering cekcok dengan sang satpam karena sejak Kaito dirawat di sini, dialah yang paling bersemangat datang berkunjung. Bahkan ketika jam kunjung sudah habis sekalipun. Dia merasa satpam itu berlebihan.

Tapi kadang dia juga sadar, Kaito juga perlu beristirahat. Dia perlu waktunya sendiri, mungkin bersama keluarganya. Jadi kalau kesadaran itu terjadi padanya, dia akan pulang dengan sendirinya.

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan.

" _Take_ _care_ , _okay_? Aku besok datang lagi."

Cowok serba biru itu berusaha tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Tapi yang ada dia malah seperti memaksakan senyum. "Iya. Aku tunggu."

Sesaat sebelum Len dan Gakupo menghilang di balik pintu kamar rumah sakit, Kaito memanggil, "Gakupo."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Gakupo melebarkan mata sejenak. Lalu tersenyum, dan, "Ya. Sama-sama."

Oh. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, keadaan sudah kembali terkendali dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kondisi Kaito memulih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

13062017\. GBH4:PPK3. YV


	4. Perjamuan Pun Dimulai

**Chapter 4 . Perjamuan pun Dimulai**

* * *

 _Yes_. _This is_ _ **lemon**_ , _guys_.

... plis. Buat yang berpuasa, mungkin lebih baik kalian bacanya setelah buka puasa. Bukan hanya karena saya gak pengen menambah dosa setelah meng- _update_ ini di tengah hari bulan puasa, tapi supaya kalian bisa lebih _menikmati_. Karena seperti kata orang-orang, _berbukalah dengan yang manis_. /paansi

Dan, uh. Ini _lemon_ -nya beneran _super_ _cheesy_. Agak  lebay-lebay gimana gitu, bikin saya malu sendiri.

Btw, selamat membaca.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak tragedi itu. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah bulan. Tentu saja kedua orang tua Kaito sangat syok begitu dikabari bahwa Kaito nyaris digorok oleh orang yang tidak dikenal ketika berada di tempat keramaian seperti itu. Kaito terus-terusan meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja—meskipun sejujurnya masih ada bekas rasa sakit di bagian luka lehernya itu.

Semua teman-teman Kaito juga kaget saat berita itu sampai di sekolah mereka. Banyak dari mereka datang menjenguk, apalagi Gakupo yang dalam sehari bisa sampai dua kali datang.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Kaito pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia lega akhirnya tidak perlu lagi memakan makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya hanya kumpulan benda lunak yang sama sekali tidak ada rasanya. Dia tahu itu sudah ditakar sesuai kondisi pasien, tapi tetap saja dia selalu mengganggapnya hina.

"Kau yakin mau menginap di sini malam ini?"

Gakupo mengangguk. Matanya melirik jendela sekilas. Di luar sana, hujan deras sekali. "Aku gak bisa pulang juga."

"Dan orang tuaku sedang pergi ke rumah saudara mereka." Kaito meringis selagi duduk selonjoran di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, dengan leher mendapat beberapa kali jahitan dan kini diperban. Dia menolak keras luka itu dipasang kruk—oke, sebutannya bukan itu. Kaito tidak ingat apa namanya dan karena penampakannya mirip kruk, maka dia memanggilnya demikian. Jadilah, luka itu hanya dipasang perban yang ditempel dengan plester, mungkin sekitar lima senti yang memanjang dari leher menuju bahu.

Sementara itu, Gakupo duduk di samping kakinya, menghadap dirinya, dan terlihat sekali kegalauannya. Duh, kenapa nasibnya jadi seburuk ini sih? Kaito jadi merasa tidak enak. Bahkan setelah berhari-hari merenungkannya, Kaito masih belum merasa puas. "Aku senang kau di sini, Gakupo."

Alih-alih menyeringai seperti biasanya ketika menjawab, cowok berambut ungu itu hanya menatap Kaito. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Kaito yakin mata itu memandanginya dengan sedih. "Lukanya masih sakit?"

"Oh, sakit dikit sih." Kaito jadi ikutan melankolis. Lalu dia tersadar bahwa jawabannya tadi malah membuat Gakupo terlihat semakin sedih, maka dia segera meralat ucapannya, "Bekasnya aja kok!"

Ketika mereka hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan, dia bisa melihat Gakupo menjadi lebih jujur dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Gakupo pun terdengar mendecih dan bergumam pelan, "Ck. Seandainya saja orang-orang gak berkerumun di dekatmu kemarin..."

"Sudahlah. Aku juga yang bodoh karena meskipun sadar bahwa orang itu memang sudah terlihat berbeda dari pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku gak menghindar dan malah tanpa sadar mendekatinya."

"Enggak. Itu bukan salahmu! Menurutku dia terlihat biasa saja dari luar. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia itu orang gila yang senang mengeluarkan pisau di tempat seperti itu!" Entah kenapa dari sini, Kaito melihat Gakupo marah-marah sendiri. "Dan lagi, sedang apa tim keamanan sebelum itu?!"

Kaito akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam walaupun tatapannya terpaku pada cowok bermata biru gelap itu. Dia tidak menduga Gakupo akan sekhawatir ini. "Apapun itu, yang penting aku sudah gak apa-apa, 'kan? Mereka juga mau bertanggung jawab menanggung biayanya."

Meskipun sesungguhnya, Kaito mungkin tidak akan berani ke tempat keramaian seperti Manga Fair itu lagi beberapa tahun ke depan. Setelah Gakupo dan Len menceritakan semuanya, dia akhirnya ingat. Dia sangat ingat bagaimana ujung pisau yang tajam menggores kulitnya. Tidak, itu masih belum seberapa. Situasi penyanderaan gaje yang dialaminya itu entah kenapa membuatnya takut akan mengalami hal yang serupa nantinya... apakah itu yang namanya trauma?

"Iya sih, tapi—"

Segera Kaito menarik kedua bahu Gakupo, dan memeluknya pelan. Berusaha berhati-hati pada luka di leher bagian kirinya. "A-aku baik-baik aja! Gak ada yang perlu disalahkan, apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu! Aku baik-baik aja kok, jangan sedih... jangan takut..."

 _Heck_ , siapa yang bicara ini? Kaito merasa seolah bukan dia pelakunya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menghibur seseorang seperti ini. Dia seolah... spontan saja melakukannya.

Mungkin karena Gakupo juga sering melakukan hal itu padanya.

Kedua bahu Gakupo menegang, entah apakah itu pertanda bagus, tapi Kaito tetap tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tidak ada permintaan untuk dilepaskan, maka Kaito yakin ini yang Gakupo—dan dirinya perlukan. Lalu perlahan sebuah tangan menjalari punggungnya, membalas pelukannya.

Ya, Gakupo memeluknya balik. "Terima kasih, Kaito. Seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu di sini."

Kaito memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Dia sendiri mengeratkan pelukan dan mengantukkan ujung hidungnya pada bahu lebar milik Gakupo. Ah, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berpelukan. Dia baru sadar dia sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini ya?"

"Kau pikir aku akan menyuruhmu tidur di sofa ruang tamu?"

Kali ini Gakupo yang tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap langsung pada mata biru jernih milik sang pacar. Begitu jernih, begitu polos. Gakupo menyentuh pipi Kaito sesaat sebelum memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Kau gak menolak lagi saat aku cium, heh?"

"Kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku gak menolak, 'kan?"

Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Dengan manis.

Perlahan Gakupo mendorong Kaito hingga cowok itu berbaring di bawahnya. Dapat Kaito rasakan intensitas detak jantungnya meningkat, tapi Kaito bungkam. Pada kenyataannya, itu bukan disebabkan oleh rasa takut. Dia hanya... tergugah. Ada sesuatu yang melintas dalam benaknya.

"Sudah, tidurlah," bisik Gakupo sambil sekilas mengusap ubun-ubun biru itu.

"... hei."

"Hm?" Baru saja Gakupo hendak menjauh, tiba-tiba Kaito membebankan kedua tangan pada lehernya, dan menariknya mendekat. "Kaito?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Gak ke mana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kaito tidak menjawab. Dengan hati-hati, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gakupo. Sengaja berdiam diri sementara dia memastikan bahwa napasnya yang mulai memberat dapat dirasakan oleh cowok berambut ungu itu. Dia hanya berharap, karena dia paling payah dalam menjelaskan keinginannya, semoga saja Gakupo mengerti apa yang saat ini dia inginkan.

Dan sepertinya Gakupo paham.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya terus-terang, bodoh," dengus Gakupo, kemudian dia menyeringai kecil. "Apa aku benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang kau maksud dari tadi?"

Kaito tertawa pelan. Dia merasakan dadanya semakin bergemuruh saat Gakupo melepaskan kedua tangannya perlahan dari leher cowok itu, lalu dia menaiki tempat tidur—sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Gakupo."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lugasnya kalimat itu terlontar menorehkan rona merah di wajah orang yang dialamatkan. Seingat Gakupo, baru kali ini Kaito duluan yang mengatakannya—sayang berubah jadi cinta, huh? Atau mungkin dulu juga sudah pernah? Ah, dia pikir itu tidak penting. Mungkin sentimentil yang sempat mengudara telah meracuni otak Kaito hingga bisa berkata demikian. Dia tidak keberatan. Dia menikmatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kaito."

Sesegera setelahnya, Gakupo membawa Kaito dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa menahan suaranya ketika Gakupo mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri dalam kerah baju di bagian lehernya yang tidak terluka. Dia spontan menggigit bibir bawah sebelumnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia lepaskan begitu saja. Suaranya berbaur dengan melodi hujan yang semakin menderas di luar sana.

"Waktu itu aku melihat si brengsek itu menyentuhmu... di sini..."

Lidah Gakupo menari di dalam cekungan daun telinganya. Sempat membuat Kaito merinding—entah karena kelakuannya itu atau karena bisikannya tadi.

"... lalu di sini..."

Dia menurunkan bibirnya menuju sebelah kanan leher Kaito. Dia menciumi bagian itu, begitu perlahan dan seolah hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja di sana, hingga akhirnya Gakupo menggigit keras di bagian bahu.

"Ahh!"

"Lalu tangannya juga menyentuhmu di bagian sini."

Gakupo mulai meraih tangan kanan Kaito. Memberikan beberapa ciuman dari punggung tangannya, hingga bagian bisepsnya. Dia mengulangi hal yang sama pada tangan kirinya, dan berulang-ulang kali. Cowok itu menikmati bagaimana Kaito meresponsnya. Suaranya terdengar _bergairah_.

"Ngh..."

Dan Gakupo bersyukur Kaito tidak menolak.

"Kau tahu? Aku gak peduli aku dibilang posesif. Aku gak peduli seberapa banyak orang berusaha mencelakaimu. Aku bakal melindungimu. Aku bakal tetap mencintaimu. Aku gak mau kau terluka."

"Ugh... kau membuatku merasa malu hanya dengan mendengarnya."

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku cuma mau bilang itu."

Gakupo mengangkat dagu Kaito hingga mata mereka saling berpandangan. Kadang jika Gakupo mulai kumat menjadi seperti ini, Kaito bisa merasa takut menatap matanya. Dia takut dia akan tersedot ke dalam sana. Di dalam diri Gakupo yang tidak begitu dia kenal.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Gakupo menelusup ke dalam kemeja putih polos yang sedang Kaito kenakan, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh ramping itu. Kaito menjengkit karena merasa geli, tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti. Rasanya menenangkan, jemari dan telapak tangan Gakupo menyentuhnya dengan perlahan seolah sedang berhati-hati selagi menikmati permukaan punggung Kaito yang halus. Begitu pun dengan dadanya, perutnya, dan pinggangnya.

Gakupo mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Kaito. Kaito yang amat dia sayang. Heh, permulaan yang konyol ternyata bisa membawa mereka pada akhir yang tak terduga seperti ini. Memang, terkadang permainan takdir terlalu nakal untuk bisa ditebak.

Tangan-tangan Kaito yang tidak sabaran berusaha melepaskan kemeja miliknya sendiri. Gakupo menyadarinya dan hanya tertawa dalam hati. Selagi menunggu cowok itu selesai mengenyahkan kemeja itu, Gakupo mencari kesibukan lainnya. Dia menurunkan dirinya, mulai menciumi perut langsing Kaito yang polos tanpa pertahanan. Kaito memekik pelan, dia pun membuang pakaian atasnya hingga dia bertelanjang dada.

Ketika cowok berambut biru itu tampaknya berencana melepaskan sendiri celana kainnya, Gakupo menghentikannya. "Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu nanti."

"Aku... gerah..."

"Sabarlah, Kaito. Terburu-buru juga gak ada gunanya." Gakupo menatap sekilas pada buntalan yang terbentuk di bagian selangkangan yang masih terbalut kain itu. Oh, dia jadi gemas melihatnya. Ingin rasanya dia segera membuka celana itu. Tapi kini belum saatnya. Dia masih harus melakukan hal lainnya terlebih dahulu.

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangan-tangan Kaito kembali berusaha menjarah permukaan bajunya. Sepertinya cowok itu berencana ingin melepaskan bajunya juga. Gakupo pun mendengus geli dan menggenggam tangan Kaito yang terasa gemetar dalam telapak tangannya. "Kau mau secepat itu, hm?"

"Buat apa kita berlama-lama? Kau sendiri selama ini juga selalu gak sabaran—jangan bilang kau gak ingat."

Gakupo memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Menyaksikan Kaito yang jauh lebih agresif dibandingkan biasanya membuatnya jadi ikutan gerah. Atmosfer terasa dingin, pasti itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Kaito terlihat gemetaran dari atas. Cowok itu pasti panas-dingin dikarenakan aktifitas mereka saat ini. Maka dari itu, Gakupo kembali melancarkan serangannya yang sempat tertunda. Kali ini lebih leluasa karena tiadanya pelindung.

Gakupo menciumi daerah sekitar tengkuk dan bahu Kaito. Bibir dan lidah Gakupo yang panas menyentuh kulit yang agak dingin akibat cuaca itu, membuat tubuh di bawahnya terasa menggigil dalam pegangan Gakupo. Tentu saja kedua tangan Gakupo tidak mau diam. Dia terus-terusan menyentuh bagian sensitif Kaito terutama di bagian pinggang. Kaito mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuannya itu.

Bibir Gakupo turun menuju bagian dada. Lidahnya bermain di sana, terkadang gigi ikut ambil peran. Kaito mulai merasa tidak karuan. Napasnya agak terengah-engah, dia sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya walaupun pada akhirnya suara yang ditahan akan keluar begitu saja. Satu tangan berada di bahu kanan Gakupo, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Antara ingin merenggut kain seprai di bawahnya atau menekan-nekan kasur, Kaito tidak memedulikannya.

Wajahnya panas sekali. Apalagi tubuhnya. Seperti ada yang menyalakan api di bawah tempat tidur. Kaito memekik saat Gakupo menggigit pelan salah satu puting susunya.

"Aaah!"

"Kau menikmatinya?" Gakupo berucap pelan sembari meminggirkan poni rambutnya sendiri ke belakang telinga tanpa sepenuhnya menghentikan pergerakannya. "Kaito?"

"Engh, iya—aku tau kau senang sekali melakukan itu."

"Ohh, melakukan apa? Melakukan ini?" Gakupo mengulangi apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Kaito terdengar menahan suaranya. Pegangan pada bahu kanannya pun mengerat, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari cowok itu. Gakupo kembali berbisik pelan, "Aku pastikan tandanya gak bakal kelihatan dari luar."

"Mm, seharusnya memang begitu—ngh!" Kalimat Kaito terputus tatkala Gakupo menjulurkan lidah dan menjilati tubuh Kaito dari bagian dada menuju bagian perut dengan gerakan cepat. Sesi berbicara selesai, saatnya mereka kembali.

Gakupo sedikit menahan kedua kaki Kaito yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang memiliki postur lebih besar dan kokoh. Kedua tangannya ikut turun pada bagian belakang Kaito, merabanya sekilas kemudian melepaskan keduanya untuk menahan dirinya yang berusaha untuk duduk. Meski pada akhirnya Gakupo duduk setengah bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki Kaito.

Rasanya suara Kaito yang terdengar tertahan jauh lebih menggodanya. Gakupo bisa merasakan napasnya ikut terengah pelan, walaupun tidak separah cowok di bawahnya itu.

Dia memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Keringat dingin terlihat jelas dari atas, membasahi poni biru milik cowok itu. Dia tampak kehabisan napas karena kewalahan atas serangannya tadi. Melihat keadaan uke-nya saat itu membuat Gakupo entah kenapa berdecak bangga.

Dia berhasil melumpuhkan cowok ini, hingga yang bisa Kaito lakukan hanyalah menatapnya sayu dengan kedua mata biru yang setengah terbuka. Wajahnya begitu manis... membuat Gakupo ingin sesegera mungkin menerkamnya.

"Berhenti melihatku sambil menyeringai begitu! Kau membuatku takut...," desis Kaito sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Gakupo pun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau manis sekali sih," jawab Gakupo jujur, membuat Kaito semakin salah tingkah di hadapannya. Sementara itu, cowok di atasnya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari wajahnya. "Jangan ada yang ditutupi dariku, Kaito. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Oh, suara Gakupo yang begitu pelan dan berat... itu perlahan membuat Kaito jadi gila...

Gakupo mulai melepaskan celana kain Kaito beserta dalamannya hingga akhirnya cowok itu terekspos tanpa adanya perlindungan apapun lagi. Begitu sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat, Kaito otomatis panik. "G-Gakupo—!"

"Ohh, aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, Kaito."

"Bangsat kau! LEBAY—! Ngh!"

Tiba-tiba Kaito tidak kuasa menuntaskan kalimatnya sendiri ketika Gakupo dengan santainya menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi organ kesejatiannya dengan lihai. Cowok sedeng itu tetap sibuk memanjakannya, tidak berucap apa-apa kali ini. Kaito mengenali sikapnya ini sebagai, _"Now shut up, baby. Let me turn around your world with my magic stuff!"_

"Ahh—"

Punggungnya terempas ketika seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Secara insting dan tanpa dia kehendaki pun, suara desahan terlontar dari mulutnya dengan manis. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, menekannya pada tempat tidur sambil menutup mata. Oh, dia tidak suka ini, tapi _dia terus menginginkannya_!

"Ohh—! Ga-Gakupo—!"

Sekarang barulah dia menyukainya, ketika kesejatiannya tersebut dilahap oleh kehangatan mulut itu. Naik dan turun secara simultan, memberikan sebuah _blowjob_ yang indah bagi sang uke. Kaito pun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, seketika melupakan jahitan luka di lehernya.

Gakupo sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan hanya berusaha menahan tubuh—terutama pinggul cowok di bawahnya tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menikmati bagaimana cowok yang kesehariannya bagai memiliki dua kepribadian itu kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Suara maupun tubuhnya begitu selaras, memancingnya untuk lebih memanjakannya.

Kaito pastinya tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya jika ditanya. Itulah kenapa Gakupo merasa satu-satunya kunci adalah dengan membaca bahasa tubuhnya.

"Uhmm... ahh—"

Ketika tubuh di bawahnya mulai bergetar, dia tahu orgasme sudah hampir mencapai batasnya pada cowok itu. Jadi dia segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Gakupo mengeluarkan kesejatian itu dari mulutnya, menciptakan benang _saliva_ yang masih terhubung antara mulutnya dan ujung kesejatian tersebut.

Dia menghapus sisa-sisa campuran _saliva_ miliknya sendiri dan cairan _pre_ - _cum_ dari pinggir bibirnya dengan jempol, sembari menyeringai karena dia sadar Kaito memperhatikannya. Ah, saat memberengut pun, cowok itu tetap terlihat sangat, _sangat_ _manis_.

"Kenapa berhenti?!"

"Itu tadi cuma pemanasan. Lagipula, gak bakal seru kalau kau duluan yang klimaks." Lalu Gakupo tertawa pelan. Dia menunduk lagi, kali ini untuk memberi ciuman pada bibir Kaito—sudah dia bilang tadi, 'kan? Kaito sangat manis, dia jadi tidak tahan. Dan dia harus mengatakannya pada cowok itu, tapi tidak dengan kata-kata. Melainkan dengan sentuhan.

Karena dia yakin, saat ini Kaito lebih menyukai hal seperti itu.

Ketika cowok berambut ungu itu mulai meraba-raba bagian belakang selangkangannya, Kaito spontan mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan itu. "U-uhm... l-langsung aja..."

"Hah? Apa?" Mendengar suara Kaito yang pelan seolah menahan malu, Gakupo kembali menyeringai. "Kau mau aku langsung apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!"

"Hm? Maksudmu apa?"

"B-bodoh!"

"Hahaha! Oh, ayolah. Aku cuma bercanda, _dear_. Aku tahu dan _sangat_ _paham_ apa maksudmu."

Ketika Kaito hanya memberinya sebuah tatapan seolah dia masih marah, Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa? Kemarin kau marah kupanggil _sweetie_."

"Soalnya itu mirip nama merek popok."

Gakupo tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi apa kau yakin dengan yang _langsung_ tadi?"

" _I'm in the mood for the rough one_." Kali ini giliran Kaito yang menyeringai. "Tenang. Aku gak bakal mati."

"Gampang sekali kau menyebut kata mati." _Aku yakin kau bahkan gak sadar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu, kau nyaris mati konyol._ Gakupo nyaris mengatakannya, tapi urung karena dia enggan menghancurkan suasana yang ada saat ini.

Sementara itu, Kaito pun tertawa atas sahutan Gakupo tersebut. Kemudian tawanya surut ketika cowok di atasnya itu mulai menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman di wajahnya, terutama bibirnya. Turun ke leher, Kaito pun mendesah keras. Dia tidak puas hanya dengan bibir Gakupoo. Dia ingin _semuanya_ dari sang seme.

Jadi saat Gakupo kembali menciumi bibirnya, Kaito membalasnya dengan ganas. Gakupo sempat tidak mengantisipasi perubahan mendadak ini, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum saja. Dengan senang hati dia akan beradu dengan sang pacar.

"Kau paham sekali kalau aku gak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi." Sembari mengatakannya, Gakupo mulai melepaskan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap. Perlahan-lahan, Kaito jadi malu sendiri hanya dengan memperhatikannya. Dia bisa melihat Gakupo sengaja memperlambat gerakannya. Karena Gakupo mengenakan kaos oblong, jadi dia harus menaikkan bajunya ke atas kepala.

Oh, Kaito tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Bagian yang paling disukainya adalah bahu itu. Bagian yang paling senang dia sentuh.

Cowok ini memang senang membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Aku benar, 'kan—engh?!" Ucapan Kaito terhenti ketika sesuatu mengganjal di bagian bawahnya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menebak. Itu pasti Gakupo yang sedang berusaha menerobosnya. Kali ini mereka tidak memakai apa-apa, pelumas atau apapun itu. Kaito sudah memikirkan akan adanya luka internal, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin _segera_ memiliki cowok ini.

Dan dia tidak yakin kalau dia sendiri bisa melakukannya, tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa Gakupo pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Mmh..."

"Sakit?"

"Ngh—nggak, cuma... rasanya aneh."

"Kau mau aku lanjut?"

"Pelan-pelan."

"Hmm, baiklah..."

Gakupo memerhatikan baik-baik wajah Kaito. Dia harus memastikan bahwa jika Kaito tidak menikmatinya, begitupun dengannya. Meskipun dirinya yang lain terus memaksanya untuk _segera_ _mengentak_ seluruh dunia sang pacar saat itu juga. Dia tahu itu hanya pengaruh dari betapa panasnya di dalam diri Kaito saat ini.

Maka ketika semakin dalam dirinya memasuki cowok itu, dan kerutan di dahi Kaito juga semakin dalam, dia bertanya kembali, "Sakit?"

Kaito mendesis. "Kh, sebelumnya gak sesakit ini."

"Coba kau rileks dulu. Aku rasa kau terlalu tegang."

Setelahnya, Gakupo menurunkan tubuhnya. Kembali menciumi cowok manis itu dengan lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Tangan kanan memanjakan kesejatian, sedangkan tangan kiri menahan agar tidak bergerak terlalu dalam tanpa disadarinya. Sayang saja, saat ini Kaito terlalu ganas untuk dihibur dengan lembut. Jadi pada akhirnya Gakupo mengikuti kemauan cowok itu.

Napas Kaito terdengar terputus-putus. Dia mencengkram bahu bidang cowok di atasnya dengan kedua tangan. Semua yang cowok itu lakukan padanya... membutakan seluruh akal sehat yang dimiliknya. "Gakupo... Gakupo..."

"Shh, gak apa-apa, Kaito. Aku di sini. Aku mencintaimu, Kaito. _I love you_ , _I love you_..."

"Ngahhh!" Kaito mengerang dengan kedua bahu yang melengkung ke dalam kasur. Dia menutup mata rapat-rapat dengan wajah yang entah apakah bisa lebih memerah lagi daripada saat ini. Hal itu mungkin karena Gakupo mulai memberikan beberapa gigitan pada kulit putih Kaito, tapi bisa juga karena kata-kata dan suara rendah Gakupo yang terlalu menghanyutkannya. Melelehkan dirinya hidup-hidup. Dia tidak peduli yang manapun itu.

Dia mencoba membuka matanya. Ugh, Kaito baru sadar jantungnya berdebar sekeras ini. Mata birunya memerhatikan bagaimana cowok itu—cowok yang entah sedang berusaha menghiburnya, atau justru sekaligus mencoba menikmati tubuhnya, juga menutup kedua matanya. Seolah ingin menghayati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Wajah Gakupo basah keringat, begitupun dengan anggota badannya yang lain. Rambut ungu panjangnya terlihat basah dan berantakan, tapi entah kenapa terkesan sangat serasi dengannya sekarang dan... _seksi_.

Ekspresinya juga terlihat sangat serius. Kaito seringkali lupa bahwa cowok ini adalah cowok yang sama dengan yang sering menggodanya dan selalu menyertakan sebuah seringai lebar selama itu. Kaito tahu Gakupo selalu serius masalah ini... dan, oh, demi siapapun yang ada di dunia ini, saat ini Gakupo _sangat tampan_. Dengan _semua_ yang dia miliki saat ini.

Njir.

Sesegera mungkin, Kaito menurunkan pandangan matanya yang sayu dan menarik Gakupo mendekat. Dia berbisik, "B-bergeraklah..."

"Sudah gak sakit?"

"Hmm. Lagipula aku yang mau, 'kan?"

"Oh, _the rough one thing_."

Sambil menyeringai miring, Gakupo melihat sekali lagi pada keadaan Kaito saat ini. Rambut biru itu sudah tidak karuan bagaimana bentuknya, warna merah di wajahnya itu pun terlihat sangat cocok dengan iris mata birunya. Dada itu naik-turun dengan lembut, dia tahu dia ingin sekali melihatnya bergerak keras sebagai akibat dari pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Beberapa titik merah tersebar di bagian ini dan itu.

Dia senang sekali dengan yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap cowok ini. Dia puas, dan dia belum benar-benar puas sebelum bisa menikamnya dengan keras, sesuai permintaan sang pacar, seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Oh, salahkanlah nafsu mereka berdua yang sama-sama besar.

"Aku mulai, Kaito."

Dalam satu dorongan, Gakupo berhasil menanamkan dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya dalam diri cowok itu. Kaito mengerang nyaring sekali, dan Gakupo sengaja tidak menahannya karena dia ingin benar-benar merasakan cowok itu. Persetan dengan tetangga, dia yakin suara hujan yang deras bisa menahan suara mereka.

Gakupo sembarang menaruh kedua tangannya. Yang satu ada di samping kepala Kaito, sedangkan yang satu lagi berada jauh dari kepala Kaito. Dari sudut ini, dia bisa memperhatikan semua yang terjadi pada cowok berambut biru itu.

"Santai, Kaito. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Gak ada yang melihatmu sekarang kecuali aku."

Rasanya Kaito ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin. Dia gila, _dia gila_ karena cowok ini. Apalagi ketika Gakupo mulai menghunjaminya dengan keras dan dalam, akhirnya Kaito tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia benar-benar memekik.

"Ohh...!"

"Bagus, Kaito... aku... ingin mendengar suaramu...!"

Kedua tangan Kaito mencengkram erat pada tangan kekar Gakupo yang ada di sisi kanan-kirinya. Kepalanya terdorong ke dalam bantal, matanya menutup. Kedua bahunya terangkat, lalu segera normal kembali ketika luka jahitan di bahu kirinya mulai terasa aneh.

"Kenapa...?"

"Nggak... gak ada apa-apa..."

Tidak mendengar kata berhenti dari cowok itu, Gakupo kembali melancarkan invasinya terhadap dalam diri Kaito. Setiap kali dia bergerak, sepelan apapun, dia pasti mendengar suara respons yang beragam dari cowok berambut biru itu. Entah itu memekik, menjerit, mengerang, mendesah. Apapun itu. Bagian kesukaannya adalah ketika dia menelusuk jauh ke dalam, dia akan mendengar namanya terlantun dengan merdunya oleh sang uke.

Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada keramaian. Tidak ada musik band yang berisik. Tidak ada penyanderan konyol. Hanya ada dia dan Kaito. Itu sudah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa saat ini.

... tentu saja selain rasa panas dan pijatan yang menyelubungi kesejatiannya di dalam diri Kaito, dia begitu menikmati semua yang mereka lewati malam ini. Dia tahu mereka bisa saja melakukan ini kapanpun mereka mau, apalagi setelah kelulusan. Tapi... dia selalu mencoba mengingatnya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaito menjerit nyaring. Memanggil namanya. Tapi belum, Kaito belum mencapai batasnya. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Dia menatap lurus pada mata biru itu. "Kaito, kau keberatan kalau aku mengeluarkannya di luar?"

"Terserah kau..."

"Terima kasih, Kaito." Gakupo mencoba menciumi Kaito lagi, dan memasuki cowok itu. Tentu saja bukan karena dia tidak menyukainya—orgasme di dalam kehangatan tubuhnya adalah hal yang sangat Gakupo sukai. Tapi terakhir kali dia melakukan itu pada Kaito... cowok itu mengeluh seharian mulas. Jadi dia pikir lebih baik dia tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi.

"Gakupo—lebih—lebih!"

"Ahh— _as your wish, my dear_..."

Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bahu Kaito, Gakupo mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin keras, semakin dalam. Suara Kaito pun terdengar menipis, oktafnya lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya. Kaito mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, berhasil meraih tubuh kokoh itu dalam pelukannya. Pada akhirnya mereka pun sama-sama bergerak selaras.

Malam serasa hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Kaito—"

"Ahh—Gakupo! Gakupo— _I love you_! _I love you_! _Aishiteru_ —ohh!"

Sial. Malam ini Kaito jauh lebih liar daripada dia yang biasanya. Gakupo jadi terbawa suasana dan ikut mengerang. Menambah suhu panas ruang kamar itu.

"Gakupo—AHH!"

Sementara Kaito menjerit sembari menarik seprai tempat tidurnya sendiri, Gakupo memutuskan untuk lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya turut mengusutkan seprai, dengan suara kenikmatan darinya yang dia tahan hingga membuatnya terdengar seperti menggeram dalam. Tapi ketika dia memberikan tusukan terakhir, dia lepas kendali.

Dia keluar di luar sesuai dengan yang dia katakan tadi. Akhirnya dia kembali mengerang. Mata Kaito pun terbuka setengah, merasakan jantungnya seperti sudah tidak berbentuk lagi saking... apa? Terpananya? Melihat Gakupo dalam kondisi _afterglow_.

Njir.

Mereka keluar hampir bersamaan.

Lalu ketika Kaito tersadar bahwa dia terlalu lama memperhatikan—dan juga mulai teringat dengan semua hal memalukan yang dia lakukan dari tadi, Kaito membuang muka dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia malu! Rasanya dia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah!

"Kaito? Apa... aku menyakitimu?" Suara rendah Gakupo sama sekali tidak menolong. Kaito jadi semakin malu.

"Uhm... gak...," Kaito pun menjawab dengan suara yang pelan, hampir seperti mencicit.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya..."

Lega karena dia tidak mendengar adanya kebohongan dalam kata-kata singkat itu, Gakupo pun mendekat pada Kaito. Dia menciumi wajah cowok di bawahnya itu, membuat Kaito mengerang kecil. Dan dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman di dahi.

Ahh... _so_ _sweet_.

Oke. Kaito tidak tahu apakah dia bisa lebih merasa malu daripada ini.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Sembari menanyakannya, Gakupo menilik pada perban yang masih tertempel rapi pada perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Kaito. Dia berpikir, sungguh ajaib cowok ini bisa selamat dari kejadian itu. Padahal seingat dia, bagian sini dekat dengan pembuluh nadi aorta yang katanya kalau tersayat... bisa berbahaya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Setidaknya gak sakit gara-gara kita tadi."

"Kau sangat liar tadi! Aku pikir kau sedang kerasukan!"

"H-hei! Jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Kenapa aku gak boleh membahasnya? Asalkan kau tahu, _I like that rough side of yours_."

Kaito melempar bantal yang ada di bawah kepalanya ke arah Gakupo.

"Hei!"

"Hahaha..."

Setidaknya, untuk masalah ini, mereka sudah selesai. Hal yang mereka sebut sebagai bencana ini pun telah usai. Yah, setidaknya, semuanya sudah kembali damai.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** :

(trus gue nyongkel mata gue sendiri)

Uh. Pertama-tama. Saya mau minta maaf karena ingkar janji. Janjinya sebelum tanggal 26 April sudah tamat. Trus ternyata ada suatu musibah yang terjadi secara beruntun pada saya yang membuat saya jadi sangat amat _down_. :v Trus baru minggu lalu saya kembali bersemangat buat melanjutkan semua proyek saya. Jadi... maaf kalo yang ini kesannya agak terburu-buru dan maksa. :v

Merasa aneh sama lemonnya? Ya, soalnya ini lemon pertama saya www Saya senang lemon pertama saya bersama GakuKai. /apa/ Gak tau lagi deh gimana ini bentuknya fanfic, saya cuma peduli saya sudah bikin GakuKai happy-ending. www

Btw, sekedar pemberitahuan. GBH Series sama INCOMPETENCE (karya saya lainnya, YuumaPiko) itu berhubungan loh. /trusapa

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

13062017\. GBH4:PPK4. YV


End file.
